The Truth of it All
by A naughty mouse
Summary: Kagome's friends learn the truth about her "illnesses" when a freak accident sends two bus loads of kids back to the feudal era. Luckily Naraku is gone, but what will they think of Kagome's silver-haired suiter? KS KK SM
1. Field Trip of the Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (cry) Neither do I own any of the filler characters from Juvenile Orion that I am borrowing.

Hi! For anyone who already knows me, welcome, for those of you who don't, feel free to mosey on over to the Wolf's Rain section and read my Wolf's Rain/Inuyasha crossover fic: Ghosts of Paradise. I highly encourage reviews and love any type of advice you may have to offer.

OK, this fic is one I have had rolling around in my head for a while now and finally decided to post it. I will tell you the pairings at the end because by then you should have at least one pairing figured out. That's all for now, enjoy!

Chapter One: Field Trip of the Era

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, honey. How was the feudal era? How is everyone?" her mother called from the pantry.

"Its been great. Now that Naraku is gone, things have been so much more peaceful. And everyone is doing wonderfully. Miroku and Sango are finally getting married, so I've spent the last three weeks prepping for it." Mother smiled at daughter, pride evident in her gleaming eyes.

"Hey Kagome, your home! How long ya staying this time?" asked Souta, sliding into the room in his sock-clad feet.

"I'll be here as long as I want to be here. I live here too ya' know!" Kagome huffed. "But I'm only planning on staying long enough for the big field trip."

"Field trip? What field trip? Oh, the one mom is going to chaperone?"

"Yeah, we're going to a small museum about an hour or so outside Tokyo. It's going to be so much fun! They are supposed to have a really nice section on the feudal era," Kagome told him excitedly.

"She virtually lives in the feudal era so she comes home to see some musty old man's theory on how the feudal era worked. A theory mind you, that is probably totally wrong," Souta commented to the room in general.

Kagome sighed. "You wouldn't understand." Kagome then left the kitchen for her room.

"OK, the field trip isn't for another three days, so I might as well study for my classes before then. Or, I could just call someone…No! Must study first." With that the young miko sat down at her desk, math book out and open and fell asleep.

The next three days went by relatively quickly for Kagome with scattered tests, a couple major meltdowns, and a lot of studying.

"I'm so excited!" Kagome squealed as she followed her friends onto the bus bound for the museum.

"Yeah, and it's great your mom is coming with us, she's so cool!" Ayame declared.

"I'm glad you think so!" said Mrs. Higurashi with a smile as she got on behind the girls.

"Hey, Kagome. I haven't had a chance to ask how your bubonic plague is," said Hojo as he got on as well.

'Bubonic plague?' "Great! I'm cured!" Kagome announced with a smile, hoping beyond all hope that only a reserved few had heard about her newest ailment.

Soon everyone was on the bus and roll call had been called. The bus pulled out onto the highway and headed out of Tokyo.

"Man o man! Look at those clouds!" cried Yuki.

"Looks like a really big storm is coming," said Eri.

"Oh, I hate storms!" Ayame whimpered.

"Don't worry, Ayumi. It'll probably blow right over us," Kagome reassured her. After that the conversation drifted back and forth between topics while the growing storm clouds went unnoticed. Soon though, rain began to fall, just a light mist. Then the wind began to pick up, just a little at first then slowly it began to pick up momentum. The rain also started to increase until it was impossible to see past your eyelashes. The sky was dark, occasionally lit up by lightning just moments before a blast of thunder rocked the earth.

"We have to pull over!" the history teacher, Mr. Yamagata, told the bus driver. The driver quickly got on the radio to talk to the other bus driver.

"Pull over!" the driver yelled. A garbled mess sounding a lot like, "No duh!" was the response.

The bus was pulled over to the side of the road with a thump as two tires left the pavement. Everyone in the back looked out the emergency exit, attempting to see the other bus.

Suddenly the other bus seemed to appear out of nowhere right outside the door. Luckily it had been crawling along so the driver was able to stop quickly, but not before gently tapping the back bumper of their bus.

Kagome and her friends were sitting more towards the middle of the bus, trying to calm a hyperventilating Ayame down.

"Here, I always carry a paper bag, just in case," Mana, the new transfer, offered.

"Thanks," said Kagome, taking the bag and giving it to Ayame, who started breathing into it immediately. There was a particularly strong gust of wind that rocked the bus, causing most of the girls to scream. Of course, all bad things come in threes. The drivers knew about where they were, but said nothing to the teachers in charge. They were parked on the edge of a short yet steep embankment, meaning that with the proper encouragement the buses could go tumbling like Jack and Jill. Staying true to the rule of threes, that gust of wind was accompanied by the first bus being struck by lightning and the second bus being hit by a car that had the same idea about pulling over. The driver of the car was spooked and drove on. The bus however began to roll down the embankment. There was a brilliant flash of light and both buses vanished from the side of the highway.

The second bus continued its roll down the embankment while the other was held in place by a bush. The storm had suddenly ended without any apparent reason. The birds were singing, the sky was a bright blue, and there was a gentle breeze.

"The other bus, quick! Radio the other bus!" Mr. Yamagata ordered needlessly, the bus driver was already attempting to do so, but with no luck.

"Look, someone's coming out!" someone shouted. Everyone ran to the left side of the bus to see someone climb out of the bus's roof since it was on its side. The person waved, then helped the next person out. Mr. Yamagata ordered everyone to remain on the bus while he and Nakura Sensei got out to assist the people in the other bus. The two teachers climbed out of the bus, through the bush and slid down the embankment. Everyone on the first bus started talking, realizing for the first time they were no longer on the road, but on the edge of a forest.

"Mom, I have a bad feeling about this," said Kagome.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll all get on this bus then try and find the road again."

"I don't think that's possible. Something doesn't feel right, like I know where we are, but it's not where we should be. I don't know, it's hard to explain…" The driver tried to start the bus but to no avail. There was a loud clanking noise and smoke started to rise out from under the hood.

"That's not healthy," said Itsuki.

"Hey, it won't budge!" the driver called out the window. The other driver looked at his tipped over bus then at his friend.

"Looks like we'll have to look for the road on foot."

"Come on, everyone off the bus!" Nakura Sensei ordered. Everyone filed off the bus, struggling through the bush.

"Um, wasn't the road right here?" someone asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" asked someone else.

"Come on, let's go this way," suggested one of the drivers. Everyone started following the adults, Kagome's sense of foreboding increasing. Everyone was getting anxious, how could they possible be this far from the road? That was when Kagome saw something that sent mixed feelings into her heart. There up ahead was a stone fence she had become so familiar with.

"Oh no. Mom, I know where we are."

"Where?"

"We are in the feudal era." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew large and she went a little pale.

"Well, honey, it looks as though your secret may have to come out," she whispered.

"Mr. Yamagata? Nakura Sensei? I know where we are. We need to cut through that fenced field in order to get to safety quickly because right now we are a giant, slow moving target for anything that takes interest in us," Kagome warned. The two teachers looked at each other then at the girl in front of them.

"All right, where are we?" Mr. Yamagata asked. Kagome hesitated, not wanting to answer. She was half-afraid of Mr. Yamagata to begin with and was afraid he would not believe her and call her a liar. Nakura Sensei seemed to see the indecision in her eyes and stepped forward, giving her a half smile.

"Kagome? We need to know where we are," he said gently. She looked up at the priest. Math teacher or not, he was kind, he would believe her.

"We are in the feudal era." The two teachers gave her a questioning look.

"I'll explain later, but for now we need to head out of here, come on!" and with that Kagome lead the way over the stone fence and across the field.

OK, so what did you think? Want to know what happens next? Read the next chapter and you shall learn. I don't know when I'll update, but it will be as soon as humanly possible, promise. PLEASE review. I want questions, comments, suggestions, likes, dislikes, just not flames please. I'll cry. What I write depends a lot on what my reviewers say, so if you want to see something put in or taken out of the story, I need you to tell me! Thanks! Now please review!


	2. Lady Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hi everybody! Sorry this took me so long to update, I had every intention of updating sooner, but this chapter did not get written until today. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me! Here are your responses:

Koosei: Thanks! You'll find out whose fence it is in this chapter and the rest of the gang will show up shortly, Promise!

Chin5cai: Thanks a lot! This is definitely a Kagome/Sesshomaru story, but Inuyasha will be kept happy, promise! (Might end up a little cheesy, but hey! We'll cross that bridge when we get there!

Vulcana: Thank you. I've never read a story where the truth gets out; not to say it hasn't been written about. This should be interesting.

Sailor-saturn550: LOL! I was wondering when someone would mention my choice of places to leave off. I figure the worse the cliffhanger the more likely readers are to come back, I know it works on me! Thanks!

moon-bunny735: You love it? Thanks!

lil'wonder: First, thanks! Second, yes I am sure about the pairings, but I forgot to clarify who they'll be! Thanks for reminding me! Inuyasha will be in the fic eventually, don't worry.

Lady of Chaos 2005: LOL! Thanks!

Kittykittymewmew: Thanks! As for how they all got there, all will be reveled at some future point when I will probably have close to no readers because they lost interest or are still reading but have forgotten to care, but don't worry! It will be explained eventually!

SesshysMistress: Thank you for your interest and kind complements. As for making the chapters longer, that was the general complaint for my other story as well, I need to work on that. To counter it I try to update often (see how well that worked this time). Thank you!

ReginaLucifer: Thanks! Glad you like it.

Voldemort's Hikari: Thanks! Reactions all around from Kagome's friends (and mom!) should turn out pretty interesting. Thanks.

OK, I had forgotten before to tell you guys the pairings, so here it goes: it will be (at least in the beginning, I'm starting to get some evil ideas) Kagome/Sesshomaru, Inuyasha/Kikyo (only because Kagome is with Fluff butt and I don't like it when Inuyasha still has feelings for her and she runs off with someone else, it makes me sad) and Sango/Miroku. That is all for now. OK, my A/N is already over a page long, so I will stop here and talk more at the end of the fic. Enjoy!

Chapter two: Lady Kagome

Kagome was stunned, realizing for the first time just what all the feudal era had done for her. The stone fence had seemed relatively small to her, only coming halfway up her torso. Kagome firmly planted her hands on the wall and pushed, successfully throwing herself over. She then proceeded to wait as patiently as possible for the others to follow her. It seemed as though no one else had the upper body strength to climb the fence like Kagome had so they had to find alternate routs over while others were reluctant to make any kind of attempt at crossing for either their modesty or looks sake. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and plopped onto the ground, waiting for either everyone to cross or some big scary demon to come along and eat them all.

This first obstacle cleared, they could now move on to actually crossing the field. Kagome marveled at how slow everyone was, no one being able to keep up with her easy stride. Plus the field was filled with some of the students' worst nightmares.

"Oh my gosh, my shoes are ruined! Look at them, they are caked in mud!"

"I think I got a grass stain."

"I think that's mud on my pants."

"Eew! I stepped in poop!"

"BUGS!"

'This will take forever,' Kagome thought, emitting another sigh.

"You'll have to forgive us dear, we aren't used to rough lives. I doubt many of these kids have seen a field before or been somewhere where they couldn't see some form of civilization," said Mrs. Higurashi, smiling at Kagome and doing her best to keep up.

"I know mom, it's just, I'm so used to all this that their behavior seems ridiculous, immature even!" said Kagome getting frustrated.

Twenty minutes passed and they were finally out of site of the wall.

'That took way longer than it should have,' thought Kagome.

"Kagome? Are we lost?" someone asked.

"No," she replied, doing her best not to snap.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should follow the wall."

"Yes I'm sure and it would take too long to follow the wall. It curves and does all sorts of funky stuff whereas if we just go straight it'll cut hours off our little walk."

"You do know where we're going, right?" The question sounded so much like one Shippo might ask that Kagome found her patients again. 'These people don't live this kind of life and it's unfair of me to expect them to be good at it. I was like them once.' Kagome then reassured her classmates that she did indeed know the way then fell back to where her friends were walking and joined in on their fun. 'I might as well enjoy my time with them…'

Another thirty minutes passed and in that time it was discovered that one of the girls, Aya, had broken her ankle. Kagome tried not to dwell on how much this would slow them down.

"I'm fine, really," Aya tried to reassure the boy carrying her. He of course would hear nothing of it and ignored her protests.

Kagome was laughing at the look on Aya's face when she felt a slight tremor in the ground beneath her. She moved to the front of the group to meet whatever was approaching.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing?" Hojo asked when he noticed Kagome simply standing there, looking over the slight rise in front of them. Instead of answering, Kagome stood to the side, allowing the horse and rider to pull up next to her.

The horse was a shire (English Black, looks a lot like the Bud Clydesdales) with a large stocky brown body, long white hair cascading from black knees down to the ground covering the hooves, and a black mane and tail. His rider was a large, stocky man himself and rather gruff looking. He seemed to be made entirely of muscle but was not lacking a stomach. He had a black beard and mustache and wild looking black hair, all streaked with the occasional gray. He had on a dirty brown jerkin and leggings, old warn riding boots that came to his knee, and various weapons stashed here and there on his person. At first glance he appeared to be a cruel man, but his eyes, and then his gentle smile, belied the man's actual kindness.

"Lady Kagome, it is good to see thee. I trust ye are in fair health?" asked the man. Kagome's friends all seemed shocked to say the least that this man seemed to know Kagome and that he called her 'Lady.'

Kagome smiled at the man and laughed. "Yes Manolo, I'm fine. And how man times must I tell you not to call me lady?" she questioned with a laugh.

"I apologize m'lady, I am used to calling ladies of class by their titles, plus Sesshomaru-sama instructed all of us to do so," Manolo explained.

"Well, you can just quit it. I'm not a lady of class for starters and have done nothing to earn the title. As for Sesshomaru, he says a lot of things."

"I would say that is arguable, M'lady that ye have done nothing to earn the title. Your acts of kindness are well known and the feats thou hast accomplished with your friends are the things that legends are made of. Truly you are a great Lady and you will make a grand wife for the lord of yonder castle, if it is not too bold to say."

"Manolo, I just do what's right. Anyone else could have done the same."

"That's it, M'lady. They couldn't, and didn't. Ye are truly an angel amongst the sins of this world."

Kagome's friends had all gone through an interesting change during this conversation. They went from shock, to amazement, to awe, and had now settled on being utterly confused and stunned beyond words.

"Who are your companions, M'lady?" Manolo asked, lifting a hand in Kagome's classmates' general direction. Kagome blushed, realizing she had completely forgot about them.

"These are some of my friends from my village. We had an accident and ended up here. I'm taking them up to the castle until we can figure out what to do," she informed the rider.

"Aw, allow me to send a message ahead of you to the castle to inform them of your coming," Manolo offered. He then raised his arm into the air and whistled. Everyone waited for a moment before the cry of a hawk was heard. They watched as it circled overhead once then tilted down to the ground, landing perfectly on Manolo's arm.

"There ye are my beauty. Here, rest on my shoulder whilst I write this note to the castle." Manolo then reached into his saddlebag and produced paper and a quill. Kagome asked him to include that someone had a broken ankle and to have first aid waiting. The strain of a man still learning his letters was evident on Manolo's face as he wrote the note. The pain vanished from his face as he finished writing the note and tied it to the bird's leg.

"There now. Take this to Sesshomaru-sama quick as you can. Ye understand?" The great bird of prey turned one large eye on him and took off into the sky. "Now then, for that ankle, it won't be long before ye reach Haruna, ask her for a horse and see if she would be willing to escort ye to the castle. I would do it meself, except I have to check the wall. Apparently there is a hole in it somewhere. Good luck to ye, M'lady," and with that he galloped off, leaving Kagome and her friends in the field. All eyes tuned to Kagome.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's keep going!" she laughed nervously. The group followed Kagome, whispering about her and trying to figure out exactly how much they knew about Kagome Higurashi.

The snorts and whinnies of horses could be heard just up ahead, so Kagome picked up the pace. The group had parted company with Manolo over an hour earlier and her classmates' whispers were only getting louder. Kagome was eager to find someone who knew, someone who understood. At this point even her mother was a stranger to Kagome and she felt lost and afraid. The princess trapped in a crumbling tower she had so carefully built around herself.

Kagome finally found what she had been looking for. There were probably a hundred horses in the field in front of her and a young woman sitting on a rock in the center of the herd. The woman was tall and slender with evident muscle hiding under her tanned skin. Her hair reached her thighs and was the color of midnight and healthy. Her face was exotic with large emerald eyes that curved up in the corners putting Kagome in mind of a cat. Long black eyelashes framed those eyes and the woman's lips were large, red, and slightly turned down in a beautiful pout. Just sitting there in her dark green jerkin, black leggings, and brown vest she had the grace, presence and poise of any queen or lady. This was Haruna, the mysterious hanyou and Kagome's friend.

Kagome waved at Haruna and received a breathtaking smile in return.

"Haruna, I need your help," said Kagome approaching the young woman.

"What do you require?" Haruna asked. It was at this point that the rest of the class showed up. "Oh…"

"Yeah, one of them broke her ankle so we need a horse for her to ride and I was hoping you could help guide us to the castle," Kagome said.

"Can they ride?" asked Haruna skeptically.

"Judging by the way some of them are looking at those horses, I'd have to say no," Kagome admitted.

"So we have to walk?"

"Yep."

Haruna jumped down off her rock and approached the group. "All right everyone. I am Haruna and I will be guiding you to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Now, which one of you is it who broke their leg?" Haruna asked with a definite air of authority.

"It was me," said Aya weakly. She looked as though she was in a lot of pain but was doing her best to refrain from saying anything.

"Bring her here," Haruna ordered, leading the way to one of the smaller horses. She then helped arrange Aya on the horse comfortably then put a lead around the horse's neck.

"Come, we must hurry if we are to beat the storm," Haruna warned. The group moaned.

"Didn't we just get out of a storm?"

"Yeah, what is it with us?"

"I hate storms!" Ayumi cried on the verge of tears. Kagome looked in the direction they were headed in and saw the angry clouds brewing.

The group was quickly under way again with Kagome and Haruna leading the way with Haruna leading Aya's horse. Thankfully Aya had some riding experience, but the pain in her ankle was making her feel ill. Kagome and Haruna were discussing the accident with the occasional interruption from boys flirting with Haruna and the teachers trying to learn more about their whereabouts. Haruna shot each boy's hopes down instantly, saying it was less painful that way for them and Kagome stuck to her guns, refusing to discuss their location until they reached the safety of the castle. Really she just wanted time to plan out what to say. Kagome's mom had been floating around the group, making sure everyone was fine. She finally walked up and started talking to Kagome and Haruna. Kagome's friends soon followed and everything seemed fine, except Kagome could sense their unease with her at the moment. She wished there was something she cold do, something she could say to reassure her friends that it was all, all right, she was the same girl now she was in first grade when they met for the first time. But there was nothing, just faith.

"I just felt a raindrop!" someone announced. That was how it started. The castle was still too far away and the sun was quickly disappearing into the horizon. These few random drops of rain quickly turned into a mist, then a light rain, and then torrential downpour. Lightning suddenly illuminated the sky and thunder shook the earth, telling them all this was real, the city kids were too slow and now caught in an open field during a thunderstorm.

"Quickly, everyone on the ground!" Kagome ordered. Everyone did as they were instructed while Haruna took Aya down off the horse.

"What are we going to do?" someone wailed. Ayumi was sobbing she was so frightened by the storm.

"Lady Kagome! Do you see that?!" yelled Haruna in an attempt to be heard above the storm. Kagome followed the line of Haruna's finger to the sky above. A strange light was emitting from one of the clouds. Kagome reached out, trying her best to sense what it was, already knowing in the back of her mind and in her heart what it was.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted, voice lost in the storm. Sure enough, Sesshomaru descended from out of the storm on the back of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru landed and turned to Kagome.

"The storm is too bad to stay here," said Sesshomaru, not yelling but still managing to be heard over the storm.

"We can't make a run for it either! They're unsure of their footing out here just walking, plus it's dark, someone will get lost!" Kagome yelled.

"Where is the girl who is injured?" he demanded. Kagome pointed to Aya. Sesshomaru walked over and scooped the girl up bridal style. He then scanned the crowed and saw Ayumi. He walked up to the terrified girl.

"Do you wish to leave this field?" He asked her calmly.

"Y-y-yes!" she stammered between sobs.

"Very well. You shall accompany this girl back to the castle on Ah-Un," he told her. Ayumi looked at the two headed dragon, apparently trying to decide if she was more scared of the storm or the dragon when there was a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. She ran to the dragon and bounced around impatiently as Kagome and Haruna tried to get her on Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru then handed her Aya and adjusted her in front so she would not fall off somewhere along the way.

"Just hold onto the reins and Ah-Un will take you back." He then turned and looked into the dragon's four eyes. The dragon seemed to nod, snorted and took off into the storm, Ayumi screaming the entire way.

"What about the rest?" Kagome asked, holding her bangs up off her face. Suddenly she noticed the rain had stopped and there was a funny blue glow in the air. The people around her were oohing and awing loudly, marveling at the beautiful dome now surrounding them. "A protective barrier…"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome for a moment as she marveled at the light show created by the rain striking the barrier. Kagome was drenched. Her clothes clung to her like a second skin and Sesshomaru noticed she had goose bumps forming on her wet skin. Little water droplets had formed on her eyelashes and drops of water slid down her face from her hair, making it appear as though she was crying. Sesshomaru reached forward and wrapped his own soaking wet arms around this fallen angel, holding her close to his own body, desperate to protect her from the evils of the world that could ruin such perfection. Kagome returned the embrace, forgetting her troubles just for a moment before pulling back and looking into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Kagome's mom watched this little display with mixed emotions. She was glad her daughter had found someone to love, but was sad about her growing up. The strongest emotion she felt however was love, pure, undying love from a mother to her only daughter.

A little ways away, Hojo was also watching the touching scene with confusion, unsure of what to think. He had been so certain…

Kagome's friends who were still there watched in awe, wishing they had someone to hold them and comfort them through the storm.

Six among fifty stood, waiting out the storm with love in their hearts. The rest stood, watching the storm trying to reach them, a cookie just out of reach, waiting for the storm to die so they could go to the home of the Lord of the Western Lands.

TBC…

OK, so what did you think of that chapter? Good, bad, ugly? What? There is more, this is not the ending, I just did a really poor job at creating a cliffhanger. I want to know what you think, so please review! Also, I apologize. In the first chapter I got Kags friends names wrong, I'll fix that. If I get things wrong, like names or spelling, feel free to tell me, I like to keep things neat and tidy. Also, can anyone tell me if Ah-Un is a boy or a girl, I don't know. For any horse experts reading this, I'm sorry about Manolo's horse. I know it is a European horse, but I figured sense it was originally a warhorse it would be fitting for one of Sesshomaru's men to have one. Also, people with the Kiede speech (like Manolo) will probably go back and forth between the 'ye' 'thou' stuff and 'you' 'your'. My world, my rules. All right, thank you for reading now please review so I know what you people want. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks!


	3. To the Castle

AN- HI EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! OK, sorry I haven't updated in like a year, but all sorts of stuff has happened, good and bad. Lucky for you, I have a friend at school who has been beating me upside the head demanding an update. So, here it is. Also, before I start and get back into the swing of things, DO NOT E-MAIL ME! REVIEW, BUT DO NOT E-MAIL! That was part of the problem that led to me not update, but please, review. Also, I have messed up Kagome's friends names again but will have to come through and fix them later. Sorry!

I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a Sesshy-plushy!

To the Castle

It was around midnight when the storm finally calmed into a monotonous and dreary rain. Sesshomaru was in the middle of the group talking to the teachers and explaining what was probably going to happen while Kagome made the rounds with her mom making sure everyone was all right.

"Kagome, get everybody ready to go. We're leaving," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm on it!" Kagome called from across their shelter. She then proceeded to gently wake the sleeping teens while alerting others to the decision. Once everyone was up and ready to go, Sesshomaru dropped the shield, exposing the group to the elements.

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered the grumbling group then left, confident they would follow. Kagome kept to his pace with ease, but noticed the others were having difficulty keeping up with Sesshomaru's long strides.

"Um, Sesshomaru? Could we slow down? They were having a hard time keeping up with _me_ and that was in the daylight," Kagome asked timidly, careful not to offend. Sesshomaru slowed down, albeit reluctantly. He could hear the people behind him struggling through the mud and tripping over their classmates' footprints. _'Pathetic'_ he thought before turning his eyes to the sky.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice cried from the sky. Kaghome and the people following looked up and saw a giant, yellow blob with people on its back coming towards them.

"Hachi!" Kagome exclaimed as she waved excitedly. The people behind Kagome pointed and whispered loudly to one another, trying to comprehend what that thing could be.

"Sesshomaru-sama sent word you were back and might need assistance, now I can see why!" Sango called.

"Indeed, can we give you a lift?" Miroku asked.

"That would be nice!" Kagome called back.

Hachi settled down and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and finally Inuyasha all jumped down. Kagome made introductions all around and then instructed her classmates to climb on to Hachi.

The students stared at Kagome, trying to decide weather or not she was insane. Kagome's mom forced her way through the crowd of slack-jawed teens and introduced herself. She then climbed on Hachi's back with some wll monitered assistance from Miroku. After watching Mrs. Higurashi the teachers felt it was their duty to follow suit without complaint. Soon everyone except for the shard hunters and Sesshomaru were on Hachi. Hachi gently took to the air followed by Sango and Miroku on Kirara, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru carrying Kagome in his arms.

The flight was amazing. They spent the majority fo the time above the bruised storm clouds but occasionally mountains, hills, or lakes would become visible through those clouds. At one point they even came across the herd they had seen before. Hachi flew low over them. The newcomers were amazed by the flight. They were flying over a herd of of galloping horses in the middle of the night, rain cascading onto the horses sleek bodies. Sesshomaru on the other hand was miffed that Hachi was sspooking his horses.

Mrs. Higurashi loved the sights before her. This was a world she had secretly longed to see ever since she was a little girl, and now here she was, experiencing a world of pure, unadulterated beauty. She also couldn't help but notice her daughter in the arms of the stoic demon lord. She noticed how Sesshomaru would occasionally and discreetly bury his nose in her daughter's hair and that Kagomer's hands had da habit of traveling across Sesshomaru's shoulders. She also noticed the girls on Hachi were casting just as many glances towards the couple as they were at anything else.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were whispering quietly to themselves.

"While you are here we may as well continue making our plans," Seshsomaru insisted.

"I know but I don't want _them_ to know about our plans," Kagome whispered.

"Are you ashamed? Or perhaps you regret agreeing to be my mate," Sesshomaru said coldly through slitted eyes that looked hurt.

"No! I don't have nay regrets, none at all. It's just that, they have been through a lot and don't understand any of it. I don't want to complicate matters by throwing us into the mix," Kagome explained feeling terrible.

Sessomaru gave what sounded like the most dignified snort Kagome had ever heard before saying "I do not like haiding and I despise lying. However, I will do it if it will help uou feel more comfortale." Kagome smiled and held onto Sesshomaru a little tighter as he buried his nose in her hair, slowly breathing in her calming scent.

'_Does this woman realize I will do anything fro her?"_ he wondered vaugly to himself.

Everyone on Hachi suddenly became very excited as a large castle loomed in the distance. It sat on a large walled hill with towers and turrets that broke through the clouds and glowed in the moonlight. There were elements fo both Asian and European architecture in the grand castle. As the group approached the castle, they could see beautiful gardens and ponds within the castle walls. As they entered the front courtyard Ayame and Aya appeared in the main doorway with two female servants and Jaken waving the staff of Heads excitedly as he tried to make the servants listen to him.

Hachi landed in the main courtyard and allowed everyone to slide off of him before turning back into his orgiional form, chocking everyone.

"Hi! Allow me to reintroduce myself! I'm Hachi!" the little demon declared. The newcomers just stared at hm with wide-eyes before being ordered into the castle by Sesshomaru.

"Thank goodness you guys are OK!"

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you guys!" Ayame and Aya fussed.

"Yeah, but now what's going to happen to us?" someone asked At this a general murmur went up from the rest, everyone contemplating what was going to happen to them next.

"For now you will all be given rooms for the remainder of the night then after breakfast tomorrow we will discuss your fate. First however, you will all bathe, you reek," Sesshomaru informed the group, turning up his nose delicately. Kagome rolled her eyes and volunteered along with Sango and Miroku to get the group cleaned up and ready for bed. Jaken waddled off to find a servant to round up sleeping yukatas and arrange rooms for their guests. Inuyasha stalked off to his room and Sesshomaru headed up to his rooms to have a bath himself and contemplate how much more difficult life had just become.

Batheing was interesting to say the least. The baths were located on the second floor behind two large wooden doors with mermaids and water nymphs and dragons carved into them. The room was several stories high with plants and rock ledges running up the walls. The baths were actually hot springs with some spell or another on them and trees all around. A large rock outcropping too high to see over separated the men from the women. Overall the room looked like it had been cut our of the forest and place in the palace when in all actuality it probably was.

Miroku led the boys off to one side of the rock outcropping while Kagome and Sango led the girls over to the other side. At first the boys seemed a little reluctant to bathe together while on the other side of the rock only a few girls shared the sentiments. Sometime while the groups were batheing and playing in the hotsprings a servant came and took their clothes, leaving sleeping yukatas in their place. Everyone finally got out of the water and put on the yukatas and met outside the wooden doors.

"Follow me humans!" Jaken barked, annoyed at being kept awake by said humans. "There are enough rooms in the castle for you to all have your own room. However, we don't want you infesting the place by being all over, so you all have to share rooms, four to a room."

The group was getting more than just a little annoyed by Jaken and his condescending tone, but broke into groups of three and four.

"Come on Kagome!" Eri beckend.

Kagome thought for a moment before responding. She had her own room here that she would much rather sleep in, but these were her friends whom she was seeing less and less. Kagome smiled and ran off to join her friends in the room Jaken had assigned.

Sorry about typos and such, I'll fix them later! Review please! And I don't know when I'll update again, but hopefully within the next week or so! Thanks!


	4. Sunrise and Brief Explanations

Hey everybody! I want to start by thanking everyone who reviewed. I will not name them here, but please know that those reviews are what make me want to keep writing. Now if I can get the REST of the people who are reading to review, it'll be all hunky-dory. How do I know not everyone is reviewing? I'm PSYCHO! Or is that psychic? Anyhoo, my hit counter and reviews do not mach up, so here is my challenge to you, I want ten reviews between now and my next update. I don't care if they are for this specific chappy, but I would like them for this story. Thanks!

OK, this chap is fun and exciting and people are going to be mad about the end and there is pointless fluff in the middle (yeah pointless fluff!). I would just like to take a moment to explain why I made Rin like I did. I think it is adorable when she is portrayed as this little girl who speaks in third person and doesn't know anything other than Sesshomaru will protect her and Jaken is for torturing, but in the show that is not how she is at all. She is actually very mature, so, as adorable as the other way is, that is how she shall be portrayed here. Sweet, innocent, and wise for her age. OK, I think that's all. Now for the story!

I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I want to. I want Fluff-Butt!

Sunrise and Brief Explanations

Kagome and her friends poked around the rooma a bit before settling down into their futons for the night. That was the biggest problem with most of the guest rooms, futons versus the four poster in her room. The view from their balcony made up for it though. Below they could see vast expanses of gardens, paths, and blossoming trees. It was very peaceful.

"Alright Kagome, spill it!" Eri demanded.

"Yeah, we want details!" Yuka added.

"What?" Kagome asked in a dazed voice feeling only somewhat attacked.

"I think they want to know what's going on, Kagome," Ayumi said in a calm voice.

"Oh… Well, it's late, so why don't we go to sleep and I promise you I will explain everything tomorrow, OK?" In reality, Kagome was dreading having to tell everyone about the feudal era. After a little more arguing, Kagome's friends finally relented and decided to let it wait until morning. They blew out the candles in their room and Kagome fell into a fitful sleep, safe until dawn.

When Kagome finally decided to leave her bed it was well before dawn but only a little before her usual wake-up time. Kagome thought that she should stay in bed at least until her friends woke up, then realized she couldn't come up with a reason why. Plus she would be bombarded with questions she did not want to answer on an empty stomach. She slowly and quietly got up and left the room, then decided to go find out what had happened to everyone's clothes.

On her way to where the laundry was done, Kagome decided to take a detour to Sesshomaru's office to see if he was up yet. Sure enough there sat the demon lord at his large desk, sitting in his favorite chair. Kagome loved Sesshomaru's office. It was a study in contrasts like most everything in the castle. To her, the castle looked like a European and an Asian decided to build and decorate a castle together but found there were just as many things they were not willing to compromise on as there were things they were willing to compromise on. The room was lined with books and scrolls with two large windows, a low table with cushions around it sat off to the side for small meetings, then there were many little Asian trinkets strewn throughout the room very nicely. The room was…cozy.

When Sesshomaru heard the door open he looked up to see his future mate standing in the doorway wearing a sleeping yukata and looking around the room approvingly. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, disapproving of her choice of apparel to run around in.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked with wide eyes when she heard the noise.

"I do not wish for any of the male servants to see you in just that," Sesshomaru said pointedly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not like they can see anything, I'm covered up just as much as when I wear a kimono, and more than when I wear my uniform! Heck, you out to see my gym uniform, it's worse!"

"It's the thought of the matter," Sesshomaru responded, not wanting to admit she was right about what could and could not be seen and wondering about "gym" and how anything could be worse than what she already wore. (run-on I know but hey, my world…;)

Kagome smiled as she walked over to the desk and sat on Sesshomaru's lap. She rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. The two sat like that for a few minutes, Kagome nodding off and Sesshomaru smelling her hair.

"I should get going. I want to see if I can find everyone's uniforms," Kagome mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I will have their clothes sent to the wing your friends are staying in. Whey don't you go get dressed then come back here. We'll go to breakfast together with the children." Kagome smiled, anxious to see Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer and kissed her soundly before allowing her to get off his lap. Kagome was almost to the door before Sesshomaru stopped her again. He walked over to a small closet and pulled out the extra gi he kept there and handed it to her.

"Now at least you'll be a little more decent." Kagome just shook her head and pulled the gi on.

Kagome made her way through the winding passageways and up many flights of stairs before reaching her room. Her room was large with beautiful, solid-wood furniture carved with nature scenes, zodiac signs, and many dogs. Kagome went to her large, walk-in closet, taking off her clothes as she went. In the closet were all of her clothes and a large wooden wardrobe carved by Sesshomaru's father for Sesshomaru's mother then given to her. Kagome kept her finest kimonos and other belongings in the wardrobe, all gifts from Sesshomaru. Come to think of it, almost everything in her room was a courting gift from Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled as she ran her hands along the kimonos hanging on either side of her as she looked at the wardrobe. She then turned to the kimonos hanging up and picked one out to wear. It was a royal blue kimono with pink flowers on the sleeves and along the bottom with two dancing red-crown cranes on the bottom. This wasn't one of her nicest, but it was one of her favorites.

Kagome left her room and found Rin and Shippo up and ready for breakfast and very excited to see her.

"MAMA!" Shippo yelled, launching himself at Kagome.

"Mama!" Rin cried as she latched herself to Kagome's waist.

"Good morning! Are you two ready for breakfast?" Kagome asked, prying the two off of her.

"Yes! I'm ready!" Rin said excitedly.

"Mama, I thought you weren't coming back for a few days?"

"Well, there was an accident, now all the people from my time are here so here I am. If you want I guess I could go back home…"

"NO!" the two children yelled in unison, reattaching themselves to Kagome. Kagome laughed and hugged the two.

"Alright, I won't leave. However, I do need to talk to you two. I don't want to scare my friends by telling them about myself and Sesshomaru, so I need you two to not mention that Sesshomaru and I are going to be mates, OK?" Kagome looked at the two kids pleadingly.

"OK."

"Sure."

"Thank you. Now, shall we go eat?" Kagome was relieved that she remembered to tell the kids to keep quiet, but was aware that no matter how mature, thy were still kids and something might slip.

The three decided to sneak up on Sesshomaru, so as quietly as they could they sneaked down to his office. They then pressed themselves agians the wall, Kagome so she was behind the door and Rin and Shippo on the other side so Kagome could open the door and they could just slip in. Slowly and quietly Kagome eased the door opend and the two kids shot into the room and screamed.

"It's an ambush!"

"Run mamma or he'll get you too!" the screams quickly turned into mad giggles. Kagome opened the door the rest of the way to see Sesshomaru lifting the two into he air and spinning them around then tickling them mercilessly. Kagome laughed at the sight, enjoying the vision of her family, _her family_, so happy.

Kagome had been incredibly relieved when Sesshomaru had accepted Shippo as a son and was amazed at how fatherly Sesshomaru could be. He was gentle with the two children, but also stern. They were destined for greatness and would act as such and be raised as such.

When Sesshomaru finally relented on his attack the four went down to breakfast, running into Sango, Miroku, and Kirara on the way.

"Where is my little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Grumbling about something in his room," Miroku answered.

"He is going to miss breakfast," Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly as he took his seat.

About halfway through breakfast, Inuyasha made his appearance with his usual good morning "Feh." The adults were almost done eating and Shippo and Rin were waiting as patiently as could be expected for everyone else to finish when the group from Kagome's time appeared. Everyone was back in uniform and looking a little shell-shocked. Many seemed stunned to discover that there was apparently life before dawn since it was just a few minutes before dawn and the people in front of tem had obviously been up for a while. Everyone sat at the large table and started to eat. Kagome noticed how dismayed Rin and Shippo became since one of the rules was no one was allowed to leave the table until everyone was finished unless Sesshomaru said so and he obviously wasn't going to say so since he was still there himself.

"Psst! I spy with my little eye, something green," Kagome whispered loudly to the two children who brightened up immediately and started looking around from their seats.

The class all watched Kagome from the corner of their eyes, amazed at how comfortable she seemed while they were all intimidated by what was happening.

"Kagome looks so motherly," Eri said.

"I know. She still hasn't told us what is going on here," Yuka pointed out.

"I wonder where she got that kimono?" Ayumi pondered.

"I will tell you this much, she's been here before," Mrs. Higurashi said with a bright smile. The four of them looked down the table again. The game of I spy had ended and Sesshomaru seemed to be quizzing the two children while Inuyasha's voice carried down the table, complaining about something or other. The kids beamed with pride, Sesshomaru looked at the kids with approval and Inuyasha with smug disapproval. Kagome was arguing with Inuyasha and apparently winning, Miroku was laughing, and Sango was ignoring them.

"They're like a family," Ayumi said. The others agreed and finished eating in silence.

"When everyone was finished, Sesshomaru and Kagome led everyone into a conference room. Cushions were set up in the room for everyone in a circle. Giant pillars stood proudly around the room and light curtains blew into the room from the giant windows with warm sunbeams peaking through. Everyone sat down with Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Mrs. Higurashi facing the teachers and everyone else in between in the circle. Everyone was immediately silent, well aware that this was the moment when all would be revealed.

"Well, I know you are all probably wondering what has happened and what is going on," Kagome started out. "The truth is, we don't know what happened. What I can tell you is this: you are now in the feudal era. Somehow the buses were brought here and, well, here we are, in the castle of the Western Lands. As you may already know, this is Sesshomaru, Lord and taiyouki of the Western Lands. He has offered to let everyone stay here until we find a way to get home."

"How do you know all this?" someone in the group asked. Kagome could not hold back a sigh. This was the one question she truly dreaded. Well, this one and what is her relationship with Sesshomaru. The difference was, for safeties sake, this one had to be answered.

"For the past two years or so I've been sick once. All the other times I'v been traveling to the feudal era. I've met all these people who are helping you along the road plus others. See, I had a responsibility here and I was afraid if the truth got out at home I would be prevented from taking care of my responsibilities here."

"What responsibilities?" someone who was not in shock asked. Kagome took strength from Sesshomaru and her mother's presence and told a very abridged version of events.

"Well, I'm a miko who is supposed to protect a jewel called the shikon no tama. In an accident the jewel was shattered and I had to help find the shards. At the same time an evil hanyou named Naraku was also looking for the shards. He's dead now and the jewel is complete, but I still have unfinished business to deal with here." Sesshomaru could feel her fear and worry as though it was something tangible and noticed she was deliberately avoiding looking at him.

Kagome glanced around the room to see looks of confusion on some faces, disbelief on others, and great strain on a few who had heard legends when they were little about the shikon no tama and the miko who in the end marred a demon. Kagome flinched though when she saw her friends faces; they looked confused and hurt.

"How do you propose we get home?" one of the bus drivers asked. Sesshomaru fielded this question.

"I currently have ten servants in my libraries and twenty runners scouring my lands in hopes of finding a spell to get you home."

"Well, how does Kagome do it?" a student asked.

"I travel through a well, but only a few people can use it," Kagome said regretfully.

A few more questions were asked and a few ground rules were put in place including DO NOT TOUCH THE TAIL! NO MATTER HOW FLUFFY AND CUTE, MRS. HIGURASHI! Mrs. Higurashi just chuckled and reached over to pet Sesshomaru's tail anyway. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked away, unwilling to argue with his future mother-in-law.

The teachers announced some classes, like history, would still be held but that could start the next day. For now everyone was to explore their new environment. Everyone got up to leave and Kagome jumped up to go after her friends.

"Hey guy-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Eri snapped.

"What? Why?"

"We're mad at you Kagome," Yuka informed her. Kagome gave them a hurt look, but not as close to the hurt on their faces.

"We're your friends, Kagome. You're supposed to tell us when bad stuff happens," Ayumi explained.

"Yeah, we tell you all our secrets but you don't trust us enough to tell us yours, you know how insulting that is!" cried Yuka.

"It's not even that so much as it is that you were in danger and didn't even trust us enough to tell us. We would have supported you Kagome. I guess that doesn't matter now, though, does it?" Ayumi said calmly before turning and walking away. The other two glared at Kagome the best they could through the hurt they were feeling and followed, leaving Kagome behind, determined not to cry.

Ain't girls mean? OK, that's it for now, more to come later. I do not know when I will be able to update again, but I will do it ASAP. The problem is the school musical is starting and that is going to take a lot of time, so we'll see. I do have part of the next chapter done though.

Now, look, down below these words. See that little purple box? Good, now, push it! Please review! Remember, I want at least 10!


	5. My Saving Grace

REVIEW! NOW IF NOT LATER! I had a thought the other day about reviews and realized that some people might do like I do and copy/paste these stories into Word or something and read them later, making it difficult to review. If this is the case with you, please, review and tell me this. I will understand if your review makes no sense with the chapter, really I will, and I won't be mad. I will just be thrilled that you took the time to review and are going to read the story. I am giving you guys the benefit of the doubt here that that is what is happening because there is NO WAY I am getting this many hits and people just stop reading halfway through the first chapter and decide not to read.

Now that it sounds like I'm mad, which I'm not, let me just say how thrilled I am with my 21 NEW REVIEWS! Oh yeah, I'm good, Oh yeah, I'm loved, Oh yeah, Oh yeah (doing cheesy victory dance of doom). THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Now lets see if I can give the assignment of 15 reviews and get this many again. I am surprised no one brought up my Rin theories in reviews, not that I mind, I was just expecting someone to disagree with me or something.

Now let me get around to apologies. I am sorry it took me this long to update. I had a lot of this chapter written and was planning to finish it while I was on my college visits and update over the weekend, but I left the journal I write these in at school. I just about had a panic attack.

Also, lots of questions have come up about the story line, let me just say, all will be revealed in due time. I will be writing a lot of this fic in flash back from here on in to explain what all happened before the story takes place. In fact, this chappy has a flashback in a flashback, do you have any idea how confusing that was to write! For those of you who do not like that, sorry, but I don't see any other way to do this other than write this story without the explanations and try to write a prequel later on. That would be confusing for everyone.

OK, now I think that might be all, so here we go! Chapter 5 of Truth!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just a couple of movies which if you want to get really technical belong to the government.

My Saving Grace

Sesshomaru was upset. Pure and simple. After those girls had said those things to Kagome, she had stood and stared after them, shocked. Sesshomaru crossed the room quickly and turned Kagome to look at him. The tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome-"

"I'm alright, really. Just a little, surprised. Excuse me." With that Kagome took off out into the gardens somewhere. Sesshomaru was going to follow her but her mother stopped him. "She needs to be alone."

Kagome's mother was indeed a wise woman, however, she was not telling the agitated demon anything he did not already know. That did not mean he had to like it though.

This whole experience of courting a human and mating her was new to Sesshomaru. He had been taught and had instincts as to what a mate needs and wants. The only problem was that those lessons and instincts dealt with demons, not humans. If Kagome was a demon, he would just tear out those girls' entrails, sniff out Kagome, assert himself as dominant male and force her to accept his comfort and she would be happy because he was strong and the people who had insulted and hurt her had paid the price and all would be right with the world. With Kagome there were two problems with this unquestioned chain of events. First, Kagome would not be pleased at all if Sesshomaru disemboweled her friends, no matter how much they deserved it, and two, the "dominant male" thing didn't fly with her. Sesshomaru had tried it once. The result was a very mad Kagome going home through the well where he couldn't get her. He lasted at the castle an hour without her. He then lasted two more hours outside the well without her. He then admitted defeat (silently, of course) and found Inuyasha and told him to give Kagome a message since he couldn't go through himself. Kagome came back, there was much hugging and kissing followed by apologies all around and a very smug Inuyasha who was never going to let him forget that he needed him for something and that Kagome sometimes called him her little fluffy love puppy.

Sesshomaru felt helpless to help the woman he loved. As a result, he was snapping at everyone and finally locked himself in his office to try to cool down. He sat in his chair, staring at Tenseiga and Tokyjin on his desk and thought about the things he had done and said in the last hour or so. He was not proud of those things, but he would not apologize for them either. Something Inuyasha had said stirred a memory in Sesshomaru's mind. During his rant, he had told Inuyasha that he was a disgrace to their father's name because he could not properly wield the youki powers he had inherited and was horrible at training his human skills he used everyday to boot. Inuyasha had responded with a question he had asked before: _"Why do you hate me? What the hell did I ever do to you?"_

'_No,'_ thought Sesshomaru. _'You did not do anything. I realized that the last time you asked me that question.'_

FLASHBACK WARNING: spoilers for third movie

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods, apparently calm, but the lack of noise proved the rest of the woods knew better. Sesshomaru was furious. He had just seen his worthless bastard of a half-brother who had the nerve to ask why he hated him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru repeated to the woods, cracking his poison whip and killing two songbirds. "Because you are pathetic. You are proof of father's weakness. Because father was killed because of you when his life was mine. I want supreme conquest, I want to be stronger than father ever was. I hate you because you LIVED!" As Sesshomaru roared this to the world he released a blast of energy that destroyed everything within a two-mile radius and sent birds flying and demons scrambling for higher ground. Sesshomaru felt a little better as he viewed the destruction around him. He looked forward, past the destruction, and saw a familiar pond. He wasn't far from the castle, and this pond meant he was close to the cave where he started his life.

Sesshomaru approached the pond and sat on a boulder near the edge. Memories of his childhood came to the surface of his mind as he looked around. Before the war against the Panther Demon tribe, they had been a family. Sesshomaru, his father, and his mother, all living together in a cave not far from this pond. He remembered his mother often telling him not to get dirty when he would run off to play in the woods, then his father would find him later, sitting in a mud puddle, covered from head to toe in the slimy goop.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's father would ask with a bright smile as he settled into the mud puddle next to his son.

"Playin!" Sesshomaru would answer as he buried his hands in the mud.

"Oh, mind if I play too?" His father would ask.

"OK!" Sesshomaru would all but squeal in delight. At the end of the day, an exhausted but very excited Sesshomaru would climb onto his daddy's back and babble as children are wont to do all the way home. Once home, his mother would "scold" him with a bright smile forcing its way past her frown. Once cleaned and fed, Sesshomaru would go to sleep and dream about someday becoming the strongest man on earth: his father.

After the war with the Panther Demons, Sesshomaru's father became the unquestioned Lord of the Western Lands and construction was started on a castle that could be seen from the cave that would be worth of the lord. Sesshomaru's life began to change. He was no longer just the son of an inuyouki, he was the son and heir to the Lord of the Western Lands. This was when the desire started. The desire to prove that not only was he worthy of being his father's son, but that he would be better. Sesshomaru decided the best way to do this would be to kill his father, thus proving he was stronger.

One morning Sesshomaru's father left to patrol his borders quite suddenly. They had been living in the castle for two years at this point, but Sesshomaru was still but a pup, thrilled to be left in charge. By the time evening fell, all hell had broken loose…

"The west wall is being attacked!"

"The south wall is being attacked!"

"The guest hall is aflame!"

"SESSHOMARU!"

There was smoke and confusion everywhere as the soldiers tried desperately to defend their lord's castle. The soldiers were quickly overcome, all of them but a few new to the world of war.

Sesshomaru was running through the castle in search of his mother. He was cut and burned, scars that he would carry for centuries, others for life, but none as deep as the emotional scars left in his heart and mind.

"Sesshomaru!" his mother cried in the distance.

"Mama!" Sesshomaru screamed as he ran towards his mother. She scooped him up in her arms and ran, amber eyes wide and silver hair flying. Sesshomaru held on desperately, trying to do the poison claw trick his father could do.

'_If only I was as strong as father, I could protect her, I could protect my mama, why cant' I be strong?'_ The wall to their right caved in and Sesshomaru's mother dodged it by a fraction of an inch. There, in the gaping hole where a wall once stood, stood a giant oni.

"Hello little one. My my, aren't we pretty. Come, leave that pup here and come with me," the oni beckoned to Sesshomaru's mother.

The irate mother emitted the most fearsome snarl Sesshomaru had ever heard. Her eyes bled red and her aura became stronger. "Keep away from me and my pup you vile beast!" she screeched, assuming a fighting stance. The oni laughed and attacked. Sesshomaru was thrown across the hall and told to run just as the attack hit. Sesshomaru felt he had been glued to the floor and could do nothing but watch. His mother noticed and projected a barrier to protect her child.

'_Why, why can't I be strong like daddy?'_

"Where is your mate, wench. He knew we were coming."

"Keep away from me!"

'_Why can't I be strong?'_

"Enough of this, I grow weary of you."

"NOOOOOO!"

Life seemed to suddenly slow down in a moment of sheer terror. Sesshomaru's mother sent a blast of energy towards the oncoming demon, but it was not enough. Not enough because half of her energy was going towards her son and much of her energy was drained because she was pregnant. Her power brought the oni to his knees, but his axe got her in the heart. As Sesshomaru watched his mother die, one thought echoed through his mind:

'_Why can't I be strong…like daddy?'_

It took Sesshomaru years to understand everything that happened, but once he did it seemed simple enough. His father had received threats and thought to cut the attackers off before they reached the castle. His plan backfired and he could not reach the castle in time. He made it back in time to defeat the enemy and save the castle, but it was too late for his mate, their unborn son, and their young son's mind. From that moment on Sesshomaru changed. It would be centuries before he could even begin to cope with what happened that day. He showed no emotion, not even at his mother's funeral, afraid of what it might do to him. He became a demon obsessed with a single goal: become stronger than his father.

As the years passed, Sesshomaru grew strong, much to the delight of his father. For all of his father's flaws, Sesshomaru still worshipped him because of his accomplishments. That was until his father stooped to a new low.

"You what?" Sesshomaru snapped, eyes dancing with rage. His father was unfazed. Over the years he had learned his son's subtle body language quite well and knew what to expect.

"I plan to take Izayoi on as my mate. Is that a problem?" he calmly asked.

"You would abandon my mother's memory for some human wench!"

"I am not _abandoning_ anything and don't you DARE call her that again! I'm moving on. Look my son, it has been 100 years since your mother's death. As you can see, life continues to push forward, and so must I." With that the demon lord left his son alone to stew over what he had been told.

Sesshomaru watched bitterly in the months following his father's declaration as the courtship between the demon lord and the human princess began. As time wore on, the two demons grew apart until they were no more than father and son: obligated and stuck. As soon as the demon lord and human were mated, Sesshomaru moved out of the castle to begin work on his ultimate goal of supreme conquest.

"You know I am proud of you and am sorry you feel you have to leave, right?" asked the demon lord as he watched his son leave. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at his father. It had been years since he had heard words like that from his father and was deeply moved. There was something inside Sesshomaru that would not allow forgiveness for past mistakes and current choices though.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru offered over his shoulder before walking away.

The nine months that followed were triumphant for Sesshomaru as he made a name for himself as a ruthless and efficient leader. He expanded the Western lands and protected the people on the edges of the territory. _'Let them fear me now,'_ he thought. _'They can love me later.'_ All the while rumors reached his delicate ears about his father and the human woman he had chosen. The wench was pregnant, his brother was to be a hanyou. Sesshomaru had mixed emotions about the new addition to his family. On the outside he was cold and indifferent, on the inside he was waging a war between disgust and pride. His brother was to be a hanyou, but his father did not care what others thought. Sesshomaru had secretly always wanted a brother, and now he would have one. Sesshomaru knew deep down inside that he would not be able to keep himself out of his brother's life, that he would take it upon himself to teach the whelp everything he would need to know in order to survive and live up to their father's illustrious name.

It was at this time that Sesshomaru's father was mortally wounded. Sesshomaru could smell his father's blood on the wind and rushed to his side. He demanded the Tetsaiga and Sounga. His father would not give them to him, then asked a question that rang through Sesshomaru's mind for the rest of his life: "Do you have someone to protect?" The great demon lord then took off to his final battle, to die for a human and a hanyou.

Sesshomaru was devastated by his father's death and refusal to give Sesshomaru his swords. Sesshomaru had inherited a title and a sword. The castle brought too many bad memories to the surface so he used it as a base of sorts but spent most of his time on his lands. About half of his subjects loved him while the other half feared him, but all respected him. Izayoi still lived in his lands in a mansion he provided giving him the perfect opportunity to teach his little brother. Now that his father was dead, Sesshomaru had no excuse to see the little whelp, so his visits were made in secret. Even Izayoi could only guess at his visits. In time Izayoi died and Inuyasha was on his own. In these days Sesshomaru was never far from the pup, guarding him at night and protecting him from demons that attacked him. As Inuyasha got older, Sesshomaru backed off and help him less and less until one day he tore himself away from the pup, allowing him to battle his demons on his own.

As time wore on the thought of Inuyasha on his own sat better with Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha got madder. One day, Inuyasha came across Sesshomaru at this pond he sat by now, not even aware of the meaning the place held and the almost holy feel it emitted.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" Sesshomaru was unable to answer at first. How could he, the taiyouki of the Western Lands, most feared in all the lands, admit he loved the little whelp?

"You are a disgrace to our family. That is reason enough." This answer pained the lord to say, but it became his mantra.

Now, years later, Sesshomaru slid off his boulder by the pond where he started his life to find his brother. He traveled back through the destruction he had caused, retraced his scent to the scene of the fight, then traced his brother's scent to a cliff with a view of green mountains and river filled valleys.

"Inuyasha." The young hanyou turned when he heard his brother snap. The two looked each other in the eye, almost daring each other to remain standing.

"Contrary to what you believe, I do not hate you. I resent you," Sesshomaru began before being interrupted.

"Feh, big difference."

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared, flaring his energy causing a strong wind to pass through as red seeped into his eyes. He was losing his temper fast.

"I resent you because of what you are, what you represent."

"Oh really, and what's that? Father's weakness?"

"You represent the one thing father would not give me, the one thing he would not do for me, the one thing he denied me-"

"What? Some stupid sword? He didn't give it to me or my mother if that's what you're implying!"

"HIS LIFE!" Inuyasha's eyes went wider than ever. "FATHER DIED FOR YOU! THE ONE THING HE WOULD NEVER DO FOR ME!" Sesshomaru roared to the sky. Years of grief, anguish and blame flowed out of him, and it felt wonderful and terrible at the same time. He turned and started to walk away from his brother when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Father died for me, but for you, he _lived_." Sesshomaru left the cliff, left his brother, and found the cave that was his home once centuries ago. Ghosts from the past danced before his eyes, going about daily routines. What was this life worth? Everything that had ever brought him joy had stayed in the cave. Ever since then he had just been going through the motions. He reached into his armor and pulled out a small dagger. He held it to his throat, ready to end his life. Just as he was about to commit the act, the Tenseiga pulsed and a face flashed before his eyes. A small, toothless face with large brown eyes. "Perhaps, you want me to live, Tenseiga. I will for now. I am curious about this face."

End Flashback

A toothless smile and large brown eyes. Rin had been his saving grace. She had saved him from himself and from his sorrow. Perhaps it was time for him to be someone else's saving grace. Sesshomaru stood from his desk and followed the scent of salty tears to find Kagome.

OK, that was that chappy. A little look into Sesshy's mind and past. Sorry it was a little confusing, it didn't turn out like I planned, but this will have to do. Alright, you know what to do, REVIEW!


	6. Fondest Part I

Hi everybody! Let me start by saying that I am a little disappointed I did not get as many reviews for the last chapter as I did for the one before. My challenge wasn't even met, but I feel guilty for not updating, so here ya go.

Secondly, thank you to those of you who did review. I'm going to start responding to my reviewers, Yeah!

Next, I'm sorry, this chapter isn't done yet but I am posting as much as I have and will update the rest later as "Fondest: Part II" More about that at the end of the chapter. Now, for my reviewer responses.

Ladyofthedragons1: Here's your chapter! I am glad you like my story! You make me wanna cry! As for the terrible trio, not much is going to happen to them. Much. Cookie now?

ManHandlers: I am glad you find my story interesting. Along that line, I want to know what it was that got you thinking. That is my goal with writing and I would like to know where it was that I succeeded in my goal. Plus I'm nosy.

ashley: I'm glad you like it with Sesshy not being mean. I can't help but feel that he is OOC, so we will be exploring his other side through flashbacks.

Ryohko Imai: I'm glad you think it is original. I like stories that look into what would happen if the secret got out and figured there was probably a story like it elsewhere, so original is exciting. As for how our lovebirds got together, that will be revealed. It will take many chapters, but there will be story time in the castle and Kags will talk about how it will happen. So don't worry.

iNuQple: This one made me laugh. Don't be sorry! You have no idea how flattered I am. Please, feel free to use the plot and toy with it as much as you like. I would appreciate it if you mentioned this story in it somewhere though, just so people know about it. I'll make a big ta-do about yours on my stories too so people go read it. Just let me know when you do it! Besides, this helps me a lot b/c I feel obliged to do a Inu/Kags version of this, even though as far as fanfics go I prefer Sesshy/Kags. Thanks, I feel so honored! And thanks for asking first.

Demonic Angelz: I like happy dances.

Voldemort's Hikari1: I know it was sad, but I'm glad you liked it and are looking forward to more.

HelKatz: I like emotional. I prefer fluff though.

Thank you again to all of my reviewers, and sorry if I missed anyone. I'll try to get you the next time round. Feel free to talk to me in your reviews. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you weren't sure about, just feel like commenting on, anything, they're all welcome!

OK, now onto the much talked about story.

Disclaimer: Sorry. Don't own it.

Fondest: Part I

Kagome left the castle to walk through the gardens after she talked to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She felt sick to her stomach and was struggling to not cry. There were too many sensitive noses around here and she wanted to be alone. She walked until she came to the wall surrounding the castle itself that was hidden by woods. There was a small niche in the wall that was just big enough for her to sit in. She cried.

"I couldn't tell them, I couldn't! Can't they understand? I couldn't tell them!" She cried for about another hour, every once in a while slowing down and almost getting a hold of herself, then the emotions would come flooding back. Two strong arms reached into the niche and pulled her out, holding her close.

"Shhh, it's alright Koii, it's alright," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome cried harder, grateful for the support. Kagome finally cried herself out and just hugged Sesshomaru. He buried his nose in her hair and asked if she was going to be alright.

"I'm fine. Just a little sad is all. I thought that if I was careful I could live two lives."

"Koii, please don't do this to yourself. Just stay here with me," Sesshomaru pleaded. He wanted nothing more than for her happiness and Kagome knew it.

"After this, I think I'll have to, Anata," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru held her tighter for a moment then released Kagome, allowing her to walk away a few steps.

"Come on, I want to take a walk with my little fluffy puppy," Kagome said with a smile as she held out her hand to him. Sesshomaru grumbled, embarrassed by the nickname ever since Inuyasha found out about it, but was relieved to see the tears disappearing from Kagome's eyes.

The couple walked through the woods next to the wall, stopping occasionally to take a closer look at a flower or insect. At one point Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru with a bright smile as she tapped him on the arm saying "You're it!" before running into the woods away from the wall. Sesshomaru knew the game from when he was a pup and from the castle children playing. He took off after her, not bothering to use his demonic speed.

Kagome dodged through the woods, maneuvering around trees and rocks and looking back over her shoulder at Sesshomaru who was catching up fast. There was a small pond up ahead with a bridge over it. Kagome made it about halfway across the bridge before Sesshomaru caught her. He pinned Kagome to the railing by placing an arm on each side of her before declaring his victory.

"Yes, you caught me. Now you're supposed to run and I chase you," Kagome said as she giggled while Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"I know, but I don't want to," Sesshomaru happily informed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, what do you want to do? I'm not ready to go back yet," Kagome asked with a hint of sadness returning. Sesshomaru did not want her to be sad again and fret over those so-called friends back at the castle.

Sesshomaru leaned close and whispered in Kagome's ear: "I want my prize for catching a celestial maiden." Then he kissed her deeply, causing Kagome to sigh happily. The couple only ended their embrace when they needed air. Sesshomaru then buried his nose in Kagome's hair and refused to let her go. Kagome acted exasperated, saying she was being kept from pressing matters elsewhere, until she felt and heard a deep rumble in his chest.

"You're purring!" Kagome exclaimed, thrilled by her newest discovery. Sesshomaru just purred louder and grinned into her hair while Kagome laughed. He wasn't willing to let this moment end and force them back into reality. Not yet.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed in the woods for a while longer, playing games, talking, and just enjoying each others company. All the while however, her friends' harsh words played in the back of Kagome's mind. When they got back to the castle the two lovers reverted back to their roles of cold lord and happy hostess. Kagome unwillingly walked into the room where her class was. Apparently everyone was off exploring the castle with the exception of a few people, including Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They refused to look at Kagome so she weakly turned to leave.

"Lady Kagome!" a voice yelled as arms crushed her. "What happened? I heard you were upset!"

"I'm fine Haruna. Come on, let's go talk somewhere else," Kagome suggested, casting her friends a sad glance. It felt as though all the happiness Kagome had found with Sesshomaru that morning had flown out the window at the constant reminders of her friends' anger. She was grateful though Haruna had hunted her down though. Haruna had stayed at the castle after the storm and was waiting to leave. Sango met the other two in the hallway and the three girls went and sat in the garden under the balcony to Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and listened to what was being said outside. Kagome was still upset and there was nothing he could do. Or could he?

Inuyasha was stalking through the hallways, harassing the servants. The castle was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be home with his mate, his _pregnant_ mate. No one knew yet that his lovely Xinia was pregnant. He finally found a tree to settle down in outside a nearby window. From his perch he could see Sesshomaru spacing in his office, Rin and Shippo playing in the garden, and Kagome, Sango, and Haruna talking in another part of the garden. Inuyasha was hit with a sudden wave of sympathy for Kagome and looked away, remembering when he had given Kagome to Sesshomaru. He wanted to make her happy for a change. In return, she gave him the greatest gift of all. Someone to love…

OK, so it's reeeeeeally short. Sorry. I did say it's not finished though, so bear with me. Oh, and who all forgot about Haruna? I know I did! The next chapter will include a flashback to Inuyasha and how he came to be with his wife and maybe the resolution to the terrible trio and Kagome's little fight. After that we will learn about how Sess/Kags came to be.

I would be very grateful if someone could tell me how to spell Sango please b/c I don't think I'm spelling it right.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but I won't know if you don't tell me! The challenge remains at 10 reviews! Thanks!


	7. Fondest Part II

I FINISHED MY INDEPENDENT STUDY! That means there will be a lot more time devoted to my story. That's why it took so long to get this chapter out. From here on out too the chapters should be getting longer. This one isn't very long and not a lot happens and I am sorry for that.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. Your kind words mean so much to me. Here are your responses:

Mefdet Lady of Chaos: Glad you like my fic. Thanks!

blu-babe: I don't think you were the only one to get fus-ed. I have a bad habit of making the beginnings of all of my stories a little on the confusing side. Sorry! Glad you like it though! Thanks!

professionaldooropener: I agree with the friends thing and it will be resolved soon. I'm glad you love my story.

Ryohko Imai: I'm glad that Sesshomaru's character is being so well received. I was a little worried when I realized how OC he was, but everyone seems to like him this way. You flatter me, you really do. I want a Sessy!

ladyofthedragons1: Yeah cookie! Thanks! My Genius is now happy. It's nice when my Genius is happy. No writers block. I shall now eat with Takoyaki Power! (bonus points if you know where that comes from)

I (): Glad you love it!

vampiric sesshomaru gurl: Glad you love it too!

eternalsailorsolarwind: I am glad my story caught your attention. That was the general idea. I can't wait to write the Sess/kag part of the story and continue on with the Inu/Xinia bit. I hope you don't lose interest in my story. Thanks!

cpd3: I have to keep rereading the story too to figure out what the heck is going on. That's how I remembered our little horse-girl. Most people seem to like the story line, which is a good thing. Thank you!

Voldemort's Hikari1: I like sappy romance with no point to it, so there will probably be lots more of the just spending time together mush. Thank you!

Lady Serenity Taisho: I'm so glad to see someone from when I first started this story has surfaced! I was devastated too when I couldn't continue writing it, but I did something very stupid and that was the price I had to pay. But now I can continue on and hope the story catches on! Thank you so much and I will try to make longer chapters. Thank you!

HelKatz: I am glad you like my story, and now I have to find something else fun and surprising to make Sessy do. I love hats…

Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers, they mean so much to me. And thank you for telling me Sango was right. My next challenge is, does Inuyasha's father have a name? I have seen a name in a lot of fics, but I don't know if that is his real name or if it is just getting passed around.

Shameless plug time: read RuroKen? Check out my oneshot: Prayer of the Faithful.

Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh yeah, don't own Inuyasha.

Fondest: Part II: Inuyasha's Memories

(Remember, this is Inuyasha's flashback of what happened with Kagome and how he came to be with Xinia)

Inuyasha trudged forward through the rain. He was covered in mud and blood that was a combination of his own and his enemies'. He was weak from his injuries and lack of sleep. Sango and Miroku weren't any better. Two months earlier a horrible battle occurred, tearing the group of jewel hunters apart as each sought survival. Inuyasha had been knocked unconscious and when he came to he was alone.

'_They're my pack,'_ he thought bitterly. _'It's my job to protect them.'_ Inuyasha searched relentlessly, finding Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and finally Shippo. The only one still missing was Kagome.

Sango and Miroku looked at the pathetic creature leading the way. Inuyasha was the only one who had not given up on Kagome, the only one who believed she could still be alive.

"Inuyasha, it's raining, maybe we should stop and rest," Sango pleaded with the irrational Hanyou.

"NO! If we stop we might miss her!" Inuyasha barked, turning towards Sango and making a determined fist with his left hand. His right arm hadn't moved in two months.

"Inuyasha, what if we don't find her?" Miroku asked quietly, knowing the statement would upset Inuyasha and Shippo both. Sango held Shippo to her chest as he cried.

"How can you say that! You may have given up on Kagome, but I never will!" With that Inuyasha took off running into the oncoming storm.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called in hopes of bringing him back, but he was gone.

Inuyasha's feet pounded along the path in the pouring rain. _'Where are you Kagome? You're still alive, you have to be. Please tell me I didn't fail you too,'_ Inuyasha thought as he pushed forward. He caught his foot on a fallen tree branch and fell flat on his face. He laid there for a minute before rolling to his side and curling up into a tight little ball.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked out loud, fingering the prayer beads around his neck. The wind shifted and Inuyasha caught the smell of roses and something he couldn't name, but the scent was a familiar one. "Kagome?" he whispered again, forcing himself to his feet. "Kagome, you're there, I know you are." Inuyasha trudged forward again, his body protesting every step, every breath, and every heartbeat. His vision became blurry but still he pushed on, following the familiar scent befoe him.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at his name. There was a white and green blur in front of him.

"Kagome, you're alive, you're…a…live…" Inuyasha managed to choke out before passing out into Kagome's arms.

Kagome held onto Inuyasha, sinking to her knees and gently running her fingers through his hair in the rain.

When Inuyasha woke up he was warm and dry. Kagome was stirring Ramen over a fire and Inuyasha noticed, much to his displeasure, his older brother leaning up against a rock wall and pinning him with a glare that could turn fire to ice. Inuyasha glanced around more and noticed he was in a cave with Kagome, Sesshomaru, the little girl (whatever her name was), the toad on steroids, and the mutant dragon. There was a small fire going with ramen cooking on it.

"Inuyasha, you're awake! How do you feel?' Kagome asked worridly as she placed a hand on his forehead. He had a fever.

"Never mind that, where have you been wench?" Inuyasha snapped. He didn't feel well but was overjoyed to see Kagome again. Of coarse, she'd never know it.

"How dare you! I've been worried sick about you and you have the nerve to ask me where I've been like that!"

"You still haven't answered my question!" Inuyasha looked pointedly at Sesshomaru. "I bet you've been fraternizing with the enemy while _we've_ been out looking for you!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "Well?" Inuyasha snapped, turning to Kagome. The look on her face would have been funny if it wasn't directed towards him. Her hands were in fists, her eyebrow was twitching, and a vein was throbbing in her forehead.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hissed dangerously. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head and his eyes went wide. _'Oh God I'm gonna die…'_

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha grumbled from the bottom of his crater, delighted for once to be sat. He had Kagome back.

The Jewel hunting group finally caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome told them about how after the battle she had found Sesshomaru and had been traveling with him ever since. Inuyasha noticed how comfortable Kagome seemed with Sesshomaru and his pack. He also noticed the possessive glint in Sesshomaru's eye whenever Inuyasha would talk to Kagome.

"What is going on here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku later.

"It would appear that Kagome has made some new friends," Miroku teased, enjoying the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Doesn't she realize how dangerous Sesshomaru is! He's a cold-blooded jer-"

"Inuyasha, I suggest you not disrespect this Sesshomaru," came a cold, hard voice from behind the two men.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! How are you this fine evening?" Miroku asked jovially.

"Be quiet and leave. I need to speak with my idiot brother," Sesshomaru said smoothly, never even looking at the monk. Miroku bowed respectfully and walked away, mumbling about artic breezes.

"What do you want Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped once Miroku was out of earshot.

"My my, aren't we feeling hostile today, little brother."

"Shut up already and get on with it!"

"Hostile and idiotic. You disgust me." Sesshomaru had to admit that he enjoyed teasing Inuyasha mercilessly. "I need to speak with you about Kagome." Inuyasha felt his gut contract and suddenly became very nervous.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want you to tell me how you get to her era."

"What do ya mean, 'get to her era?' I go through the we-" Inuyasha cut off, realizing he may have said too much.

"You go through the well, I know. What I'm asking is how do you go through the well?"

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern." Inuyasha knew better though. It was his concern if it involved Kagome. He also wasn't blind to the emotions raging behind Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha could not determine the emotions exactly, but felt one of them was desperation.

"I don't know how I do it. I just do," Inuyasha said slowly, never taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"Then you are of no use to me," Sesshomaru announced as he turned on his heel and left a very confused Inuyasha to watch his retreating back.

Weeks passed and the two groups continued to travel together on their quest to destroy Naraku. Inuyasha watched in amazement as Sesshomaru became a new person. Inuyasha could only attribute this to his constantly being around Kagome. Kagome too was changing. She seemed happier, in that was possible. Inuyasha decided to bring up these changes one day when Kagome and Sesshomaru had gone ahead of the group to act as scouts. They were getting closer and closer to Naraku and had to keep on their toes.

"What's going on with those two? Why are they so close all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked when he was sure Sesshomaru was out of ear shot. Everyone else stopped in their tracks and looked at Inuyasha. "What!"

"Inuyasha you're an idiot!" Shippo said.

"Why am I an idiot?"

"I believe that Sesshomaru and Kagome have grown rather quite fond of each other," Miroku explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're falling in love, duh!" Shippo said.

"No way! There is no way they are falling in love! Kagome would never go for a jerk like him!" Inuyasha snapped, appalled by the very thought of his best friend and his older brother as lovers.

"It's true, Inuyasha. I think they're falling in love," Sango reasoned. Inuyasha huffed and continued to push his way through the woods, following Sesshomaru and Kagome's scents. Inuyasha could make out voices every once in a while but couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Hey, guys, there's a pond just up ahead. Let's go ahead and set up camp here," Inuyasha grumpily suggested, not wanting to continue the discussion about Sesshomaru and Kagome. He pushed through the bushes into a clearing to reveal a pond, a blushing Kagome on the ground and a slightly tense if not flustered Sesshomaru standing next to her. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why Sango and Miroku were giving them this knowing look but the whole situation was ticking him off.

"I hope you two weren't waiting for us for too long," Miroku teased. Kagome blushed even more. Sesshomaru decided it would be amusing to turn that knowing look on the monk's face into an unrecognizable hunk of meat.

"Who cares? Let's just set up camp already. We're getting an early start tomorrow," Inuyasha snapped. "Kagome, come here. We need to talk." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hauled her up roughly, causing her to gasp in pain. Sesshomaru quickly stepped between the two, growling and pushing Kagome behind him.

"I suggest you be careful, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said dangerously.

"I am Sesshomaru! Come on Kagome," Inuyasha said while reaching around Sesshomaru to grab Kagome again, a dangerous move on his part, and drug her away.

"What are you doing!"

"What are YOU doing!" Inuyasha snapped once they were alone.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha!"

"You and Sesshomaru, that's what!"

"What about us!"

"You two seem to be awfully cozy! Have you forgotten that he is our enemy!"

"Sesshomaru is hardly an enemy. And what's it to you if I am friends with him!"

"He's dangerous Kagome! He only wants you around so he can use you then toss you away!"

"Are we still talking about Sesshomaru here, or you?" Kagome immediately regretted saying it as she watched Inuyasha's ears droop. For a moment the two friends were silent. Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just…" Kagome sank down to the ground. "I get so frustrated with you sometimes. I have all but given up my life in my own time to come here and help you find jewel shards and fight Naraku, and you thank me by abusing me and running off with Kikyo. I love you Inuyasha, and I will always be there for you, but I don't know that I am _in _love with you anymore." Inuyasha sat on the ground next to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I'm sorry too. You have given up a lot for us and I can't even give up the past. It's just , I didn't get the chance to live my life with Kikyo and I was ready to move on. Then she was brought back to me. I have the chance that most people never get."

"I know. I understand. Now I just need you to understand that Sesshomaru may be _my_ second chance." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"Are you saying you actually are falling in love with that jerk!"

"I think I am," Kagome said, blushing furiously.

"Well, be careful Kagome. That's all I can say. You know, it does hurt a little, knowing I've lost you to my brother. I'll always be here for you Kagome, even if it seems like I'm not. Alright?"

"Alright. Thank you Inuyasha. It means a lot to me that you approve."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't go that far. Just be careful."

"You too, Inuyasha." The hanyou gave his friend a confused look. "Kikyo may be the love of your life, but remember, she wants you to be someone you're not." With that, Kagome got up and left a contemplative Inuyasha behind.

The days passed and Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru became closer in a new light. He still wasn't convinced that Sesshomaru wasn't just using Kagome for some purpose, but he had to admit that wasn't his style. He also knew better than to say anything at this point. Instead he focused on the upcoming battle with Naraku. They way he figured, they had one more day until they actually faced Naraku. One more day until all hell broke loose. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, watching the fire and his companions below him.

'_This has been our life for so long,'_ he thought, _'What happens next?'_ It all seemed surreal to him. The thought of the Shikon No Tama completed, Naraku dead, Miroku's curse lifted, Sango's little brother returned to normal, and Sesshomaru and Kagome falling in love; none of it seemed real. He caught a familiar scent in the air and looked up. Kikyo was summoning him.

Inuyasha rushed through the forest, following the scent of graveyard soil until he found the source.

"Kikyo…" He rushed up and wrapped his arms around the woman, glad to see she had made it this far. He was shocked to realize she was returning the embrace. He pulled back and looked into her lifeless eyes and found himself wishing they were like before Naraku, full of life and peace and love.

"Inuyasha-"

"Shhh, let me remember…" Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair. He knew he shouldn't have said it that way, but it was the truth. He wanted to do nothing but stand here and remember when Kikyo was alive and nothing was wrong. He found himself fighting tears as he thought about everything they had been denied. "It's all going to be over soon, so let me remember, please." Kikyo tightened her grip on Inuyasha before insistently pulling out of his grasp.

"You're right Inuyasha. It will all end soon, very soon. Sooner than you think. Naraku is coming to meet you here. You will encounter him by noon tomorrow."

"What!"

"You must defeat him, Inuyasha. I will do all that I can to help, but then I will go to hell where I belong. I have decided I do not want you to come with me," Kikyo said with her lifeless eyes pointing away from his face. She couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes or the way his adorable ears drooped at her declaration.

"Kikyo…why? Why would you choose to go to hell alone?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. He could feel his heart breaking as he saw his second chance slipping away.

"Because I love you Inuyasha. I see now that I can not claim to love you and drag you to hell of all places. Please, understand Inuyasha. I want you to be happy. I want you to live. I want you to have no regrets. No what ifs in your mind. Someday, perhaps we will meet again. Until then, I want you to be happy. That is my one, unselfish wish as a guardian of the Shikon No Tama. And my last…" Kikyo then turned and left Inuyasha. She could not keep the tears out of her eyes any longer. It killed her to pretend emotions were denied her because she was a resurrected corpse, but knew it would be easier on Inuyasha this way. She ran, not feeling pain as twigs snapped against her skin or when she twisted her ankle in a hole. She ran, wishing Inuyasha nothing but happiness and prosperity.

'_I died, Inuyasha. But you lived. That is why you must live now. Someone is looking for you and she will make you happier than I ever could. I was fooled by Naraku fifty years ago because I was not pure enough, because there was doubt in my heart. _That_ is gone now. Kagome purified my soul, so now I must take her gift and move on, and so must you…'_

Unknown to Kikyo, Inuyasha was not fooled by her act. He could smell the tears left behind by his corps lover, and for that he loved her all the more.

The next morning Inuyasha told the others what Kikyo had said about Naraku meeting them at noon. The air was thick with anticipation and dread. Inuyasha could not get over his encounter with Kikyo and what she had told him. He watched the group get ready for the final encounter while he contemplated everything. Sango was polishing her Hirakuts (spelling, somebody, anybody…), Miroku was starring at his hand and looking up at Sango every once in a while. Shippo was doing an inventory of his leaves and toys and other such trickster items. It was obviously busywork since he had been counting everything for about two hours and there wasn't that much. Jaken was rambling on about the glory of his master until said ticked off master beaned him with a rock. Kirara was grooming herself calmly in Ah-Un's shadow. The dragon seemed to be sleeping, but Inuyasha knew better. Sesshomaru was resting under the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in, meditating. Kagome was checking her medical supplies and arrows. After she was done, she walked over to Sesshomaru who acknowledged her presence by moving over and quietly instructing her on the finer points of meditation and what she should do to better channel her powers.

Rin was singing a pretty little song that Inuyasha recognized as one from Kagome's time. He had heard her singing it once and was confused by it. She had explained to him about a new religion called Christianity and while she herself was not one, she found some of the music very beautiful and powerful. Inuyasha smiled as he listened to the words. They were very appropriate for the situation.

"_You shall cross the barren desert,_

_But you shall not die of thirst._

_You shall wander far in safety_

_Though you do not know the way._

_You shall speak your words to foreign men_

_And they will understand._

_You shall see the face of God and live._

_Be not afraid_

_I go before you always._

_Come, follow me,_

_And I will give you rest._

_If you pass through raging waters_

_In the sea, you shall not drown_

_If you walk amid the burning flames,_

_You shall not be harmed._

_If you stand before the pow'r of hell _

_and death is at your side_

_know that I am with you through it all. _

_Be not afraid_

_I go before you always._

_Come, follow me,_

_And I shall give you rest._

_Blessed are your poor,_

_For the kingdom shall be theirs _

_Blest are you that weep and mourn, _

_For one day you shall laugh._

_And if wicked men insult and hate you_

_All because of me,_

_Blessed, blessed are you!_

_Be not afraid_

_I go before you always._

_Come, follow me,_

_And I shall give you rest."_

An explosion shook the forest as animals scattered everywhere. A booming laugh resounded through the area, sending shivers down everyone's spines and causing Inuyasha to become tense.

It was time to fight…

Oooooh cliffy! Don't you love me? I would have posted this yesterday, by fanfic was being mean. OK, like I said, from now on these should (in theory) be longer, but no promises. I was going to make this particular chapter much longer but I wanted to update since it had been so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime this week. Once again though no promises. OK, you lot know the drill. You've read, now review and tell me what you think. See ya! Oh, and tell me what you think of the Kikyo angle. I'm interested in what people think about where I'm going with this. Thanks!


	8. Fondest Part III

Hi guys! I have officially become the poster-child for 'don't say anything, you might jinx it.' I told you I'd be able to spend more time on this, well that's when my life took a turn for the crazy. I have little if any time to do much of anything outside of school and play and occasionally sleep. That's why this chapter not only took so long to get out, it also inhales vigorously. Sorry, I will spruce it up later and make it better, I promise. There are things in this chapter I want to go more in-depth with and you'll see what I mean. I wanted to get this out though and let it get out like this because it has been a while and I want to move on. I feel like we are straying from the original story. Like I said though I will make this better…someday.

My reviewers, I love my reviewers! I now have over 100 reviews! That was my goal, to reach 100 before my tenth chapter and you guys made it come true! Thank you! And you all love me it seems, which is even better. Thank you, thank you, 100 times THANK YOU!

Review Responses:

Lady Serenity Taisho: Thank you for your kind compliments. I'm glad you like my story.

Skavnema: I'm glad you like my story, thanks!

EverD: I'm not convinced you like my story. Is there something with it I could fix or something in particular you do not like? Thanks for the review though.

inuyasha1818: Glad you like it. Thanks.

Crystalline Twine: Thank you so much! I'm flattered by your offer.

professionaldooropener: Every time I see your name I think its professional poop scooper and I have to do a double take. Don't know why, but I do. Thank you for the review, glad you liked the chapter.

ladyofthedragons1: I'M SORRY! PLEASE LOVE ME AGAIN! can I have a cookie now? It was a stab in the dark you'd know taiyoukai, it's from Fruits Basket. Thank you!

Crazy Hyper Lady: You want more, you got more!

Sliver of Melody: Glad you like!

addicted2reviews: Thank you.

Hikaritenshi2000: Thanks! Glad you like my story!

Born Under Saturn: We're going to get back to the friends, ASAP. Thank you.

Half-Demon Kyoko: Kikyo broke Inuyasha's heart b/c (as you will see in this chappy) she has someplace else she needs to be. And yes, he falls in love with someone else. Thank you. I'm glad people seemed to like the song.

PixyStick: I love you, I really do. 

Voldemort's Hikari1: I love putting in cliffys just to get reviews like yours. Anyways, thank you.

LeafeKnight7: Glad you like it! Thank you!

OK, I think that was everybody. Your reviews just make me even more ashamed of this chapter, it's really bad. Thank you again though and thanks to the people who helped me with spelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

Fondest Part III: Let the Angels Cry

Dedicated to ladyofthedragons1, my 100th reviewer.

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and turned in the direction the explosions were coming from.

"Rin, take this and be careful," Sesshomaru instructed the girl, handing her Tenseiga.

"This is it," Kagome said as she got an arrow read.

"Let's finish this once and for all," Inuyasha said. _'Kikyo, didn't you say you'd be here for this? Where are you?'_ Inuyasha thought desperately. At that moment the forest exploded and the hanyou of infamy appeared.

"Yes, let's finish this," Naraku said in his cold voice. Tentacles shot out of his body and towards the group of friends. Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to jump to avoid being hit by the living weapons. Inuyasha rolled along the ground and drew Tetsaiga. He looked up in time to see Sesshomaru sailing overhead to attack Naraku with Tokyjin. The attack was repelled and Sesshomaru was sent flying back.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried while beating off tentacles with the sword in her hands. Once of Kagome's sacred arrows blasted a path through the tentacles for the child to get to the protection of Ah-Un.

Sango rode high above the battle on Kirara, Hiraikotsu at the ready. She took out three tentacles in one blow only to have them replaced by six more. Kirara nimbly dodged the offending limbs in an attempt to keep Sango safe but still in the battle. She then caught a pungent odor in the air. She caught an updraft and rose above Naraku's current reach and forced Sango to look to the East. A demon horde was headed towards the battle with Kagura in the lead.

"Inuyasha! There's a demon horde headed this way!" Sango cried above the sounds of battle below.

"How far!" he yelled back while fending off a tentacle.

"Not very-" A tentacle shot up at that moment knocking demon and rider from the sky.

"Sango!" Miroku called, running towards her falling form. Sesshomaru seemed to come from nowhere at that exact moment and caugh6t them both then eased them to the ground.

"I've got her," Miroku told the demon lord when he reached him. Sesshomaru nodded and leapt back into the fray. The buzzing sound of poisonous insects reached the battlefield heralding the arrival of the demon horde.

The sky lit up as Inuyasha sent his wind scar towards them, taking out one hundred and Kagome loosed her sacred arrows killing at least fifty.

"There's too much!" Kagome screamed. It seemed no matter how many demons they killed the horde didn't get any smaller and no matter how much damage they inflicted on Naraku he didn't get any weaker.

Shippo had given up trying to fight on his own and made his way to Ah-Un. He was using every trick up his sleeve to protect Rin while Ah-Un spit fire and energy blasts at their raging opponents. Jaken had appeared early on in the battle and was using the Staff of Heads like a toad possessed. His eyes were glowing with an insane light and he cackled loudly as he danced around blasting fire at his enemies.

Sesshomaru calmly walked past the group centered around Ah-Un and stared into the woods. The winds whipping across the battlefield caused his hair and gi to whip wildly in the wind. The light from a million fires and different attacks danced across his body. He looked like a god of war with his sword in his hand and red collecting in the corners of his eyes. Shippo stared at him as he just stared at the woods and knew that this man was destined for greatness.

"Do not just hide. Come, fight with us to rid the world of this wretched Hanyou." Sesshomaru said this so calmly Shippo wondered if he had taken leave of his senses. After all, he was talking to bushes. An army of demons pushed through the brush at the edge of the woods and knelt before Sesshomaru.

"We pledge our lives and our weapons to you, Lord Sesshomaru," one said.

"Very well. Fight, but do not make me regret you aid." With that Sesshomaru turned and calmly walked back into the battle. The demons from the forest charged forward voicing their unholy battle cries to the sky. A few leapt over the others then used Ah-Un as a launching pad to take to the skies. Shippo was in awe.

"Who are these demons?" Shippo asked.

"They are from the Western Lands mostly, but I do recognize some from our travels elsewhere," Rin answered with her trademark smile.

"What! You mean these are just followers of Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked. Rin nodded happily as she took a crack at the skull of a demon that got to close to her with the Tenseiga.

The battle steadily raged on with neither side exactly winning, but Naraku's forces did seem to be fairing better.

"We can't stop them! What are we going to do!" one of the assisting demons yelled.

"I'm running out of arrows!" Kagome cried.

"Just keep fighting!" Inuyasha yelled trying to make a dent in the opposing forces. A bright light suddenly engulfed the battlefield before narrowing to a comet shooting across field taking down innumerable demons before imbedding itself in Naraku's side where it burned a gaping hole in him before he ripped it out and threw it away. It was a sacred arrow that took out the demons. Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo toss a quiver of arrows down to Kagome before jumping out of the tree she had been perched in. Soon sacred arrows were sailing from both mikos' bows and a dent seemed to form in the opponent's forces.

Sango and Kirara had taken to the skies again by this point and she was sending her Hiraikotsu into the fray. Sango noticed a large group of demons huddled around something and quickly realized it was Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru! Ah-Un has been overwhelmed!"

Sesshomaru pulled his sword from his opponent's lifeless body and opened his senses with great difficulty. It had been a long time since he had faced such a challenge and was finding it difficult to keep control over his inner demon. His senses had closed in enough during his battle with the oni he had been fighting that he had missed the distress cries coming from his faithful steed and neglected to separate the stench of blood from the salty scent of Rin's panic-stricken tears. Sesshomaru raced across the field killing everyone in his way, hoping he was not too late. He saw where the demon slayer was hovering and trying to fight off the demons. Sesshomaru decided to not even bother with swords, style and grace; this had become personal. He turned into his true form and leapt into the fray with a fearsome snarl that would serve to freeze marrow. He ripped and tore at the demons until his pack was safe. _'Thank the gods,'_ he found himself thinking. _'My family is safe.'_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Miroku called as he sucked up a few demons and quickly closed off the wind tunnel before the poison insects would get sucked up as well. Unfortunately the annoying insects were catching on to his game and were following him around.

"What is it monk?" Sesshomaru asked, lowering his great demonic nose to the ground.

"Have you seen Kanna? Kagura is here, but I haven't seen Kanna." Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering.

"I haven't seen her either. Are you thinking there may be more to this fight than what we are seeing?" Miroku didn't have to answer; they had figured it out already. "Get on; I'll take you to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru couldn't believe those words had left his mouth, but they had and Miroku was hesitantly reaching for his fur, not entirely certain he had heard right either. "Hurry up!" Sesshomaru snapped. That was encouragement enough for the monk as he quickly hauled himself onto the great dog demon's back. Sesshomaru took off across the battlefield which was slowly expanding due to the destruction of trees, making certain to step on as many enemies as possible.

"Hey! What's going on!" Kagome shouted at the duo, figuring something had to be up if Miroku was riding Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly changed direction and made his way to Kagome. Once Kagome was safely seated on him as well, Sesshomaru took off again in search of Inuyasha. The sacred arrows Kagome kept firing off his back unnerved him a little but he noticed they were incredibly effective. It seemed with each arrow she fired Kagome became a little stronger.

When they finally reached Inuyasha, Sesshomaru continued fighting so the two humans and Inuyasha could talk in relative peace.

"So let me get this straight. You think this entire battle is a diversion to keep us from seeing what is really going on?" Inuyasha asked thinking that if that were the case, this had to be the most elaborate diversion known to man. Unfortunately man was not the only one involved here.

"But what could be going on?" Kagome asked.

"It would explain Naraku's apparent content with just watching the battle," Miroku pointed out. It was true, Naraku had been pretty much keeping to himself but this had gone largely unnoticed because of the number of other demons present.

A new battle cry reached the small group's ears. Everyone turned to see a new wave of demons join in the fight and they appeared to be on the jewel hunters' side. Inuyasha picked out the leader of this new army and felt his breath desert him. A beautiful female hanyou led the way, her long black tresses flailing in the wind as her milk-white arms brandished a great sword. She wore the same clothes as the martial artists of the continent in reds, whites, and blacks. Her eyes glowed a bright green and fangs protruded from her tiny mouth.

"Who-"

"Xinia! That's Xinia! She's a Panther Hanyou from the continent! Oh thank goodness she found her men!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The hanyou quickly made her way to where they were standing.

"Hey Kagome. We made it," Xinia said with a bright smile.

"Thank goodness you did! Here, listen to this." Kagome quickly filled her in on the new Naraku theory. Inuyasha wasn't entirely convinced that they should be telling this stranger everything they knew, but he couldn't find the strength to tear his eyes away from those green eyes.

"So what do we do?" Xinia asked, sliding her gaze over to Inuyasha and winked. He turned bright red and huffed, crossing his arms and turning away before grumbling, "How should we know? Don't you think we would be doing something if we did?" Xinia narrowed her eyes.

"Well excu-u-se me! I figured if you lot were standing around here with nothing to do maybe you'd be able to come up with something!" Inuyasha didn't take the time to register that that didn't make a lot of sense since it was something he would have said in her situation before responding. Soon the two were in a yelling match that seemed to be more violent than the battle around them. Soon they were chasing each other around and attacking each other. A large demon appeared behind them, planning to take advantage of their distraction. Unfortunately for him the two hanyou's were either incredible warriors or just incredibly dense because they spun around and punched the demon in unison. The on-lookers sweat-dropped.

"The half-breed is leaving," Sesshomaru said calmly, still in his true form munching on demons.

"Where is he going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not know little brother."

"Fine, then let's follow him."

"I'll go get Sango and Rin, then we'll catch up to you later," Miroku suggested, already running off.

"Think your men can handle this mess, wench?" Inuyasha asked Xinia, hoping to get a rise out of her. Xinia seemed unfazed though.

"My men are more than capable of handling this little issue."

"Good, then you lot stay here while we go after Naraku."

"My men are more than capable of handling this little issue...by themselves. I'm going with you."

"WHAT!"

"Fine, let's go," Sesshomaru interjected growing weary of the bickering. A sudden explosion knocked everyone off their feet and scrambling for cover. More explosions followed leaving incredible destruction in its path. Inuyasha dodged into the forest and found a fallen tree to dig out an opening under to crawl into. He watched from his safe spot as Sesshomaru protected Kagome with his body from the explosions. They too were trying to make it to the cover of the trees. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru stopped fighting long enough to bring himself closer to the ground. Kagome crawled underneath him and held onto the fur on Sesshomaru's belly. The great dog demon then took off into the woods, mindful of this belly. Inuyasha scanned the area for Xinia, worried she might have been killed. The smoke and dust settled from the last explosion to reveal the hanyou, sword in hand, just staring at the sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled. Xinia seemed to take this as her cue to make her move as she leapt into the air. Inuyasha watched in fascination as she brought her sword down on a cloud. This caused the cloud to give off a great explosion, hurling the girl to the ground.

"They're cloud demons!" Inuyasha shouted. Now that they knew what they were facing, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome were free to fight. They ran from their shelter with weapons at the ready. Sesshomaru was in his humanoid form now so he could place himself in a better strategic location. His demon cloud formed beneath his feet and he shot off into the sky, Tokyjin at the ready. Sacred arrows sailed around him, some hitting clouds others hitting the cloud demons. Sesshomaru destroyed a few of the demons then glanced down at the ground to see why the arrows were getting more accurate Kikyo was shooting and Kagome was down.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took off into the air. There were so many clouds in the sky it was hard to tell which ones were clouds and which were demons.

'_I have to try anyway,'_ Kagome thought before firing an arrow. The cloud she hit dissipated. The next one hit a demon. The impact caused an explosion that caused Sesshomaru's cloud to tremble but nothing to distract him.

"Kagome." She turned to see Kikyo walking up to her. "See the clouds with dark spots almost like faces?"

"Yeah, I see them."

"Do you feel their demonic energy?" Kagome extended her miko powers and could indeed feel the demonic presence offered by the clouds.

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"That is what you aim for."

"Thanks." The two mikos started firing into the sky at the ominous clouds.

"We don't have time for this! Naraku is getting away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"All the more reason to finish this quickly," Xinia said through gritted teeth as she rejoined the group, blood trickling down her face.

Kagome paused to shout at Inuyasha to go ahead and get Naraku when something hit her back hard. It felt as though ice entered her body and started to spread slowly. What wasn't frozen with her yet was burning like wildfire.

"She's been cursed!" Kikyo yelled.

"What do we do!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo didn't answer. She really didn't know. Sesshomaru landed next to Kagome's twitching form with a look of terror on his face. He scooped her up in his arms and turned to Kikyo.

"I'm going to take her to safety, you finish this," Sesshomaru ordered.

"N-n-n-no. I'm going a-a-after Naraku w-w-with you guys. P-please." Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru gazed down at the girl worriedly.

"Please?" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru set his jaw and placed Kagome back on the ground.

"Miko, watch her and try to lift the curse. I'm finishing this." Sesshomaru then stalked away leaving Kagome in Kikyo's care. Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to do nothing. I am going to take care of this problem."

"What makes you think you can do it on your own!"

"Contrary to what you may believe little brother, we do not need to destroy them. We just need to be rid of them." Sesshomaru then turned towards a group of demons who looked a little bored.

"You, attack that cloud," Sesshomaru ordered. The largest of the demons stepped forward, eager to do his Lord's bidding. They had been diligently watching the battle and knew they didn't have time to be dealing with these demons when Naraku was leaving.

The large demon attacked the cloud as told and quickly dodged the resulting explosion.

"Don't worry about this milord. We can handle this." Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly to the demon, causing him to beam with pride.

"Come, little brother." Sesshomaru then took off into the air as if there was not a battle behind him at all.

Inuyasha ran to Kikyo's side and asked about Kagome.

"There's nothing I can do," Kikyo told him. Inuyasha looked down at his friend. She smiled back up at him.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha," she whispered. She looked feverish, but her entire body was shivering and convulsing. Kirara and Ah-Un landed behind Inuyasha at that moment.

"We'll take her," Sango offered. "You take Kikyo." Inuyasha gave her and Miroku a grateful look and asked Kagome if she minded. She told him to go on ahead, she'd be fine. Inuyasha passed Kagome up to Miroku behind Sango on Kirara. He then bent down so Kikyo could climb on. Xinia appeared beside him, bloody but eager to continue the fight.

"Let's go," Inuyasha shouted, leaping into the air with Kikyo on his back, Kirara and crew behind, Ah-Un and his riders just behind her, and Xinia at his side.

The followed Naraku's scent until they realized where he was going: the crater created when Saunga descended into hell.

"What could Naraku possibly want here?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha mumbled, trying to figure that out himself.

"There are great residual powers here," Kikyo informed them. "It would be easy to exploit these powers to do something like see into the between worlds." Everyone looked at her for the apparently random statement. "I have heard a rumor that the last jewel shard is located in the barrier between this world and the next. Perhaps that is his reasoning for coming here."

"Between this world and the next?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Then l-l-l-let's see if we c-c-can beat him tooo it," Kagome whispered with a determined glint in her eye.

"How do we do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"From any other location it would be a long and complicated process requiring many different ingredients. Here however, the ingredients are already in the earth and so all that is required is a simple incantation; and the approval of the gate-keeper."

"The gate-keeper?" Miroku repeated.

"The gate-keeper is the one who guards the between words. It is his job to make sure the dead enter the river of fate. From there, those souls bound for hell sink, those bound for heaven float down the river, and those destined for enlightenment travel the banks, talking to those who have passed on until they are satisfied and can themselves pass on. The gate keeper can also pull people from the river, successfully resurrecting them or prevent them from entering the river altogether, dooming their souls to an eternity of restless wandering. It is also his job to forgive the sins of the world," Kikyo explained.

"Do you know the incantation?" Xinia asked. Kikyo took a moment before answering a weak yes.

Inuyasha and crew landed in the crater as far away from Naraku as possible. They figured they stood a better chance of stopping him with the last jewel shard in their possession than if Naraku had it. Kikyo dropped down from Inuyasha's back and started to draw symbols in the dirt. When she was done she started a low, eerie chant calling on the gate keeper to hear her and let her companions' access to the between-worlds. The wind blew, whistling between the rocks and sweeping dust and dirt across the crater. Kikyo seemed to take this as a sign and started to trace a circle around the group, continuing her chant. She then stepped into the center of the circle, hands above her head. A single tear ran down her face as she turned to Inuyasha.

"_Pacem…"_ As the last words left Kikyo's mouth, the circle began to glow and the friends were removed from reality, into the great beyond.

As the light from the circle died away, the group looked around to see a large field with butterflies and flowers floating on the breeze. Rin giggled gleefully and slid off of Ah-Un to look at the flowers. Kagome felt the curse ease up a bit. It wasn't completely gone, but it was much better. She got off of Kirara and walked after Rin, looking at the flowers and allowing butterflies to land on her.

"What a wonderful place," Xinia whispered, half afraid to break the spell the holy place seemed to cast.

"It is isn't it? Too bad we can not get some of our visitors to stay," a new voice said. This voice seemed to float on the breeze much as the butterflies did and brought with it the sound of the river beyond.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, starting to draw Tetsaiga. He didn't notice Kagome's body stiffen in apparent recognition of the voice.

"I believe that would be the gate-keeper, Little Brother," Sesshomaru said, looking towards the source of the voice.

A man stepped forward into their line of sight. He was wearing a dark brown duster with black pants and boots. His hair came to his shoulders and seemed a little scraggly. His eyes were brown and not unfriendly, but not exactly the most joyous eyes either. They did seem to draw you in though and make you just a little more willing to stay. Overall he seemed to be a very serious man but a welcoming joy seemed to radiate out of him.

"Welcome," he said, aiming it towards Kagome more than anyone.

"FATHER!" Kagome yelled, running towards the gate-keeper with her arms open wide. He welcomed her into his arms and held her close before swinging her around then holding her again.

"Father, father I've missed you so much!" Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, my little princess," the gate-keeper responded. Everyone else watched the reunion from the sidelines, not exactly sure how to react. Kikyo chose this moment to explain something else about the gate-keeper.

"The gate-keeper is a descendent of a very powerful, very ancient being and changes every lifetime. When a new descendent dies, he or she takes the place of the old gate-keeper and the old gate-keeper is allowed to move on either to the next world or wander the between worlds in search of enlightenment. I've never heard of any doing this however because all of their loved ones have usually passed on and are waiting for them and enlightenment has already been achieved," Kikyo explained.

"Wise words from a woman who is supposed to be in my place." Everyone looked at the gate-keeper. Now it was his turn to explain.

"You see, before I became the gate-keeper, I was Kagome's father and a witch-hunter. Kikyo was the gate-keeper and that was that. However, she did not wish to remain the gate-keeper. It was not her time. So she left this world for the world of the living and I, being the next descendent due to the fact that Kikyo had no children and the bloodline seems to have disappeared for a few generations, was drawn into becoming the gate-keeper." Everyone was quiet for a moment, allowing the information to soak in.

"So you mean to tell me, you never really died?" Xinia asked. The gate-keeper nodded his head. Kagome tightened her hold on her father causing him to look down at her and smile. The smile was a familiar one: it was the same one Kagome had.

"Now there is trouble knocking at the doors of this world and I must deal with it," the gate-keeper said.

"We can handle Naraku!" Inuyasha declared proudly. The gate-keeper shook his head.

"No, I must do this. However, I want you all to bear witness to this final battle and to acquire the jewel should I win, or defeat Naraku should I fail. Do you understand?" No one really did, but they all nodded anyway. "Good. Then let's let the demon in." The gate-keeper looked down towards the ground, stepping away from Kagome and clasping his hands together. He uttered a prayer then looked up. A demonic aura swept over the place, casting a shadow over all. Naraku was in paradise…

"Gate-keeper, tell me where the final jewel shard is located and I will spare you and this pathetic world," Naraku ordered. The gate-keeper did not seem fazed for a moment.

"If you want the jewel-shard, you must defeat me in battle. If you fail to do so, the jewel-shard shall pass on to these companions," the gate-keeper said, gesturing towards the group of Jewel-hunters.

"Very well, if you wish to die so vehemently," Naraku said in his cold voice. The two warriors took their stances by the river of fate, prepared to pay it homage with one more soul.

"This is a trap," Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo did not respond. The battle was beginning.

It went slowly at first, as though the two men were testing one another, seeing how they did under pressure. Soon though the battle gained intensity. Naraku was soon using every trick in the book and so was the gate-keeper, both desperate to win. Kagome watched in awe as her father formed a bow in his hand and fired it at his opponent creating an explosion that caused the waters in the River of Fate to become choppy and disturbed. Naraku was quickly losing ground and he seemed to know it.

"You will not kill me!" Naraku roared.

"You're right. But then, I don't have to," the gate-keeper responded calmly. He then released a second arrow from his holy weapon and knocked Naraku into the River of Fate. The water rose up around him and drug him down into the murky depths, into hell itself. Everyone stared on in awe.

"Here," the gate-keeper said, reaching into his duster and pulling out the jewel shard.

"You had it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, I did. I knew the only way for Naraku to kill me was to knock me into the River of Fate, a move that under normal circumstances wouldn't harm me, however since there are two descendants here…However, the river will not accept the Jewel."

"How come?" Shippo asked.

"Because it does not know what to do with it. The Shikon Jewel is neither good nor evil, it merely _is._ In the end, you would have gotten it anyway." The group did not seem convinced but let it slide.

"Thank you," Miroku said, bowing to the gate-keeper. Everyone else did as well. Kagome hugged her father again and they exchanged I love you's and he gave her messages for family and friends.

When they went to leave, everyone did except for Kikyo.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha began, but Kikyo stopped him.

"This is my place, Inuyasha. I need to be here." The old gate-keeper said his final farewells and walked to the River of Fate.

"Wait," Sesshomaru said, walking up to him. Sesshomaru pulled him to the side and spoke with Kagome's father for a moment before allowing him to walk away and ease himself into the river. Kagome walked over and knelt by the bank. Her father reached into the water and brought some up to Kagome's lips.

"Drink this, it will ease the curse." Kagome accepted her father's final gift then watched as he floated away towards paradise.

(End Flashback) (Finally! )

After that everything began happening quickly. Kikyo stayed in the between worlds as the gate-keeper until she could truly move on. Kagome encouraged and aided the courtship between Inuyasha and Xinia while taking care of her own courtship with Sesshomaru. All in all, everything had turned out all right.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, Sango and Haruna from his perch in the tree. They were getting ready to go back inside and the sun was quickly shifting in the sky.

'_I guess I've been out here a long time,'_ Inuyasha thought. He shrugged his shoulders and leapt back in the window. _'Time to see about getting my mate here.'_

A/N: OK! I know, I know! It was horrible! I promise, someday (when I have time) I will fix it and make this chapter much better, Promise! I especially want to go more in-depth with the between-worlds bit. Until then, I wanted to get them out of this flashback so we could move on to bigger, better things. See ya later!

Please Review! Suggestions to make this chapter better will be accepted, just no guarantee when this chapter will get fixed.


	9. Forgive and Forget

OK guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but as I said before, I have become the poster child for "don't say anything, you might jinx it." Oh well. Sorry I can't do my usual reviewer responses, but I do not have the usual access to what I have saved in the way of reviews and am too lazy to go read them off the site, so I'll thank you all in the next chapter along with the responses for my reviews for this chapter. I hope you all like it! (Geeze, with how bad this chapter and the last chapter were/are, I'll be surprised to get any reviews)

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with said show. I just sorta own this plot.

Kagome walked into the castle and went in search of Sesshomaru. She was grateful to talk to her friends from this era, but now she wanted to speak to the love of her life. He wasn't in his office and she couldn't find him in his rooms. Every time she went into his room she felt guilty since she technically wasn't supposed to be in there until after they were mated.

"Well, where is he?" she asked the castle in general.

Sesshomaru was at this time making his way into the wing that the students were staying in. He needed to have a little "talk" with some of these students.

The halls were surprisingly empty, but he decided the kids must be exploring their temporary home. He followed the faint scent of Kagome and her tears. The trail was almost gone, but it was still there. He found the door and stood in front of it for a moment. The girls in question were inside, so he stood outside, trying to decide his coarse of action. Eavesdropping was improper, but if he _happened _to hear something, then it was just an accident.

"I feel kinda bad about Kagome guys. I'm sure she had her reasons," said one of the girls on the other side of the door.

"She kept very major secrets from us!" said another one.

"Yeah, and that's not right," said the third voice. The first voice couldn't seem to come up with an argument. Sesshomaru decided it was time to interfere. He opened the door and walked in, not bothering to knock or announce his presence. Three ear-piercing shrieks rang through the air as soon as he stepped into the room. He calmly glanced around the room. _'I guess they found the hot-springs' _he thought calmly as he looked at the three girls wearing nothing but towels.

"We must talk," he said, walking to the window and looking down at the ground outside so the girls could have a moment to collect themselves. When the rustling behind him settled a little and he was sure the girls were at least somewhat descent, he began to talk to them, still not looking at them.

"You females are very childish." Sesshomaru was pleased by the sounds of indignation coming from behind him as the girls protested this statement. He also noted that the sounds only came from two of the girls.

"How are we childish?" one of the girls asked.

"Are you truly so ignorant that you can not figure that out for yourselves?"

"What's that supposed to mean? If this is about Kagome I believe we are justified in being a little upset about being left out of Kagome's big secret!" the second girl asked.

"Are we really?" asked the quieter of the three. She was looking at the ground with a thoughtful look on her face. The other two just looked at her.

"Just because Kagome did not tell you about her travels through time does not mean that she wanted to keep it from you. Perhaps you should talk to her before jumping to such conclusions and hurting your friend," Sesshomaru said pointedly. The girls looked at each other guiltily.

"I don't know…."

"Allow me to refrase that. GET OUT THERE AND TALK TO KAGOME OR ELSE!" this last bit Sesshomaru said while turning around from the window, eyes glowing red, fangs flashing and claws extended. The girls screamed and cowered in the corner. Sesshomaru stalked out of the room, feeling very proud of himself.

Kagome gave up her search for Sesshomaru and opted to find the children instead. She found them outside playing in the garden.

"Mama! Come play with us!" Shippo called, throwing himself at Kagome.

"Yeah, please play with us mama!" Rin begged, grabbing onto Kagome's leg.

"Alright, but just for a little while. It's almost time for dinner," Kagome told the two children. They were delighted and immediately started to run around, begging their mama to catch them. They ran around her in circles and screamed every time she came close to them. At one point Kagome noticed Sesshomaru watching them from his office window. She smiled at him and he nodded in response. She then resumed the chase, laughing merrily with her children.

"Kagome!" a voice called from the doorway. Kagome turned around and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayame (sorry if I messed up the names again, I keep forgetting) standing sheepishly in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Kagome said wearily. She didn't want to get her feelings destroyed again. "Kids, go play, I'll come get you for dinner." The kids ran off, leaving Kagome with her friends and two pairs of amber eyes watching from a safe distance.

The trio seemed to be looking sheepishly at everything other than her. "Well, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible if it was more insults.

Ayame was the first to speak up. "Look Kagome, we're sorry for the way we've been treating you lately."

"Yeah, we got all upset that you didn't tell us your big secret, but we know you had a good reason for not telling us," said Eri.

"We probably wouldn't have believed you is you had told us," said Yuka.

"So, will you forgive us?" asked Eri. Kagome was shocked. She had not been expecting this at all.

"O-o-of coarse I'll forgive you. That's what friends are for right?" Kagome said brightly. She was still a little uneasy. These girls had crushed her, but then again, they had also been her friends for as long as she could remember. It would take time, but she was confident that she could forgive and forget over time.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Yeah, we don't deserve it."

"You're right. You don't," said Inuyasha, stepping out from his hiding place in the bushes. Sesshomaru also decided to make his appearance at this moment, gliding down from the top of the pagoda. The girls were obviously uneasy by Sesshomaru's presence, but they were just ticked by Inuyasha's. They glared at him evily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Sesshomaru glanced at the girls, then he turned to Kagome.

"I will go look after the children. You and your friends have much to talk about I'm sure," Sesshomaru said with great dignity. Kagome smiled at him gratefully and thanked him. The three girls looked at each other knowingly and smirked.

"Come, Inuyasha, let's go," Sesshomaru said coolly, grabbing the hanyou by the ear and dragging him away complaining. The four girls watched them leave laughing. When the two disappeared, the three girls turned to Kagome.

"So, Kagome. When exactly did this 'Lord Sesshomaru' come into the picture?" asked Eri.

"Yeah Kagome. How serious is it?" asked Yuka.

"Are you two madly in love?" asked Ayame eagerly.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about-" Kagome asked.

"It is so obvious Kags."

"Yeah, you two aren't exactly good at keeping your romance under wraps."

"Oh do tell us all about it!"

"All right. Let's go sit down over there and I'll tell you all about it," said Kagome laughingly. "It all started with a great battle…"

There ya go, the newest chapter! Short and bad, I know and apologize. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better. I just have to find the time to write them. Also, I'll go back through these some day and fix them so they're better, probably after the story is finished. Alright, next chapters are how Kagome and Sesshomaru fell in love! Yeah! Please review!


	10. Falling in Love

Sorry this took so long to update! Once again, no time. I have been staying up until three in the morning for the past two weeks trying to get this done. It's not exactly what I wanted it to be, but I'll catch that when I revise this whole thing some day.

OK guys, you all seemed to like the last chapter, but want more. OK, here goes. This will be a flashback but will be told as if it were happening as we speak, just makes things easier for me.

Congratulations HelKatz, my 150th reviewer, you just got a chapter dedicated to you!

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all!

I do not own nor will I ever own nor will I ever _want_ to own Inuyasha. OK that's a lie. I want to own Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru and Miroku and Shippo and…

Oh, Sesshy still has one arm at this point.

Kagome ran and hid behind a boulder, hoping to buy herself enough time to load another arrow before leaving her hiding place. The boulder however did not retain its shape for long as it was reduced to a pile of gravel by one of Naraku's tentacles. Kagome gasped when she found herself out in the open yet again and ran off in search of a new shelter, trying to notch an arrow at the same time. A tentacle slithered along the ground and wrapped itself around Kagome's ankle, successfully bringing her face-down on the ground. She took the arrow that was still in her hand and drove it into the offending appendage. The tentacle smoldered and released her, slithering away. Kagome hauled herself back onto her feet and resumed running. As soon as she got her arrow notched she spun around and fired at the enormous monster attacking them. She watched the arrow glow brightly and soar towards its target. The glowing arrow made contact and the resulting explosion rocked the surrounding area.

Inuyasha was hacking away at Naraku every chance he could get. The problem was, he wasn't getting very many chances. Inuyasha jumped up into the air and landed on a tentacle and rode it up towards Naraku's torso. The evil hanyou was at the moment a swarming mass of slimy tentacles with a torso that looked sweaty and ragged. As soon as Inuyasha was relatively close he unleashed the wind-scar. Naraku put up a powerful shield that deflected the attack for the most part. Inuyasha decided to be content with the slight damage the bastard took and move on to another attack. That was when he saw Kagome's arrow strike Naraku square in the chest. The tentacle that Inuyasha was standing on lurched, throwing him off balance and sending him towards the ground. He grabbed another tentacle and swung himself up onto it. He looked towards Naraku's torso to asses the damage done. There was a gaping hole in his chest. Naraku glared across the field towards the stumbling miko.

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" Kagome turned around in time to get hit by Naraku's tentacle. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome's side was pierced by the tentacle. The world seemed to slip into slow motion as she fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Hiraikotsu made its appearance and sliced through the tentacle. Kirara landed between Kagome and Naraku in an attempt to shield her while Miroku got down and pulled the remainder of the tentacle out of her side. Inuyasha could see her ragged breathing from where he was standing. He turned towards Naraku and attacked with a new fury.

Kagome didn't even see what hit her. She just felt a searing pain in her side that sent her into shock. She fell back onto the ground, wondering what had just happened. She noticed Miroku fussing with her side and giving her a concerned look. The pain started to register in Kagome's mind as she writhed with the pain in her side.

"M-miroku, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"You were pierced by one of Naraku's tentacles. I don't think he hit anything vital, but it is bleeding an awful lot," Miroku informed her with an overly worried look on his face and lacing his voice.

"Am I going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

Naraku resumed his attacks, sending wave after wave of energy blasts towards the small huddle around Kagome. Inuyasha launched himself towards the group and deflected the blows.

"Get Kagome outa here!" He ordered. Miroku lifted Kagome up onto Kirara as Sango steered the firecat into the air.

"Fools. Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? Do you not understand that I have the jewel shards and the power to destroy you without even a thought?" Naraku taunted.

"Really? If that's true, then why are you still messing around with us?" Sango asked as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the vile creature.

Inuyasha aimed his wind-scar at Naraku, hoping to buy his friends some time to get Kagome to safety. His eyes grew wide as Naraku turned a gleaming eye towards the attack. A large aura started to form around Naraku as Inuyasha's attack came closer. As soon as the wind-scar hit the evil aura a massive explosion larger than anything they had experienced before rocked the area.

Sesshomaru walked silently through the forest, a complaining Jaken behind him. He had left Rin and Ah-Un in a cave quite a ways back when he sensed the battle going on up ahead. _'What is going on here? Is this Naraku's presence I'm sensing?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he pointedly ignored the small green imp following him. He continued to calmly walk towards the fight, his face never giving away any of his thoughts.

An explosion shook the earth under Sesshomaru's feet, causing him to pause for a moment. Jaken was clearly befuddled as he fell to the ground, complaining even louder.

"What _was _that?" the toad asked.

"That was an explosion," Sesshomaru teased, keeping his emotionless mask on. Jaken grumbled a few things that Sesshomaru decided to pretend he didn't hear. The demon lord then continued on his path, a little faster than what he was going before.

A second, more powerful explosion blasted through the area when Sesshomaru was almost to his destination. The explosion was huge, causing great gusts of wind and brilliant lights to fill the area. Sesshomaru was momentarily blinded and struggling to stay on his feet when something was propelled into his chest, sending him flying. He crashed through numerous trees, traveling a good distance. When the momentum ended, Sesshomaru lifted his head up a little bit so he could see what was across his chest. He lifted a silver eyebrow at the young woman lying on him.

"Inuyasha's…wench?" The girl was unconscious and bleeding badly. _'This girl will die if not cared for immediately,'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Not that I care.'_ Sesshomaru then proceeded to attempt to stand without further injuring the girl. This turned out to be a feat easier said than done as he aggravated a couple of her wounds as he shifted her enough so he could get up. Once up he carried the young woman back to the battlefield. This was also a difficult task with just one arm. There was no sign of anyone else who had been fighting and their scents were masked by the acrid smell of sulfur, ash, and blood. Sesshomaru gently sat his burden down under a tree and carefully examined the area to make sure there was no one else there. He searched high and low, but decided the explosion must have sent everyone flying in different directions.

'_The wench did hit me with an incredible amount of force. If it wasn't for my body slowing her down she would have gone much further, miles further.'_ Sesshomaru picked the girl back up along with the odd yellow bag that he had often seen her carrying that he had found in nearby bushes and flew off towards the cave he had left Rin and Ah-Un in.

"LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!" the voice of the small child cried out. She ran out from the cave with her arms outstretched in her "lets run around Lord Sesshomaru in circles because we wouldn't be allowed to hug him" stance. She suddenly hesitated when she saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arm. "Kagome-chan? Is she going to be alright?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before answering the child. "I do not know Rin. I believe she will be however." He watched as Rin's face lit up at his reassurance. She skipped off to find some water to clean the miko with and some herbs. Sesshomaru sent the grumbling Jaken with Rin, not caring to listen to him complain about taking in Inuyasha's human wench in anymore. Sesshomaru then carried the girl into the cave and laid her down as gently as he could and moved to make a fire. A small groan escaped the girl's mouth, causing the youki to look back at her. She was sweating and had a pained expression on her face. _'There is nothing I can do at the moment,'_ Sesshomaru decided and continued to start a fire.

Rin and Jaken hurried back with water and various herbs. Sesshomaru instructed Rin to clean Kagome's wounds while Jaken was to mix the herbs into a medicine to put on the wounds to help them heal faster. Rin shyly pointed out they would need bandages, something they did not readily carry with them.

"Give me the girl's shirt," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin grabbed a blanket out of Ah-Un's saddle bag then took off Kagome's shirt and quickly covered her up to preserve some sense of modesty for the young miko. Sesshomaru quickly reduced the shirt to perfect bandage-size strips.

"She's not going to be happy," Rin stated. Sesshomaru turned towards the cave entrance, informing his two companions he was going hunting and going to bring back more herbs.

Kagome woke up with a lot of pain coursing through her body. She tried to open her eyes but found the task to be incredibly difficult. When she did manage to open her eyes she found it was too bright to keep them open for long. Only then did she notice the voices. One was the sweet voice of a child, the other was the annoying, high-pitched whine of something smaller yet older. The voices were very familiar, but Kagome couldn't figure out who they were. The fact they were fading in and out didn't help any either.

"I think she's starting to wake up…"

"…not my problem…"

"But…sama…lets…"

"No! I refuse!"

"You're not very nice!"

The second voice spluttered around for a moment, obviously taken aback by the insult. "So?" Zing.

Kagome felt a cloth being placed on her forehead and heard the child's voice talking to her, trying to soothe her. Kagome finally recognized the voice as that of Rin, Sesshomaru's ward. That meant the second voice had to be the lovable Jaken. Kagome opened her eyes a little bit, still finding the light of the fire to be much too bright.

"Here, let me help." Rin moved up more so she was sitting between Kagome's head and the fire. She then took the cloth she had on Kagome's forehead and held it over her eyes, filtering some of the light. Kagome looked to the side at the young girl, now able to open her eyes. She tried to say thank you but found her throat to be too dry to say anything.

"Here, let me get you something to drink!" Rin said excitedly, carefully placing the cloth over Kagome's eyes and disappearing for a moment. She returned with some water and helped Kagome to drink it.

"Thank you," Kagome managed to choke out.

"You need to be silent, miko. You are weak and need your strength," came Sesshomaru's voice from the other side of the fire. Kagome tried her best to scowl, but found she was too weak to do it. She closed her eyes, not happy that she could not argue with the arrogant lord. After a few minutes of listening to the sounds on the other side of the fire Kagome felt herself being lifted up into a sitting position and moved so something hard was behind her back. Kagome opened her eyes to see what was going on. She was shocked to see she was propped up on Sesshomaru, sitting between his legs. Her back was pressed against his chest and he had a bent leg on each side of her so she wouldn't fall over. He then reached an arm around her with a cup in it.

"Here, drink this," Sesshomaru encouraged. Kagome opened her mouth and Sesshomaru put the cup to her lips. She was really grateful he was doing this for her. She still felt too weak to even think, much less exert the physical energy required to sit up, lift a cup to her lips, _and_ drink from it. Kagome tried to stop drinking when she was full, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her.

"No. You need to drink all of it. If you do not you will not get any better." Kagome forced herself to finish drinking the warm liquid. When she was done, Sesshomaru placed the cup to the side and placed Kagome back down on the ground and readjusted the blanket over her.

"Thank you," Kagome managed to choke out. Sesshomaru just looked at her for a moment then turned around. Kagome closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep once again.

Sesshomaru was having problems. When he had that girl pressed up against his body like that, his demon didn't want to let go. _'What's wrong with me? Is Rin really making me go this soft that I pitied Inuyasha's human wench?'_ He was now settling in for the night with his back against the wall where he could watch Rin care for the other human and Jaken prepare the meat he had brought back.

Jaken was not happy about having to cook for the humans. He found it to be incredibly demeaning after being such a loyal servant to the great Lord Sesshomaru for so long. He threw the chopped pieces of meat into the pot of boiling water, managing to splash himself in the process. He danced around waving his burned hand in the air and using some choice words until Sesshomaru nailed him with a rock on the ground next to him. Rin tried to hide her giggle behind her hand for a moment then gave up and laughed out loud at the poor toad's misery. Jaken laid on the ground with a lump on his head, a red and swollen hand, and little birds floating around his head and swirly eyes. Sesshomaru also watched the scene in amusement before telling Jaken to hurry up and finish cooking the humans' food. Jaken jumped up and started stirring the pot while apologizing and whimpering in fear.

When the food was ready, it was Rin who woke up Kagome and fed her.

This was when Kagome discovered her state of dress and the fact that her bandages looked awfully familiar.

"What happened to my shirt!" Kagome croaked, still weak, trying to cover herself up with the blanket.

"You needed bandages and we do not make a habit of carrying them wench," Sesshomaru stated haughtily.

"Well maybe you should since you _do_ have a human in your care," Kagome argued back while fully realizing she wouldn't be able to carry on the argument for much longer.

"Rin does not make a habit of needlessly hurting herself." Kagome just huffed and allowed herself to be aided by Rin with her dinner.

After dinner Rin curled up next to the miko and they both went to sleep under the watchful eye of Lord Sesshomaru.

Several days passed and Kagome slowly got better. With each passing day she felt a little stronger and could stand to keep her eyes open for a little longer. Three times a day she had to wake up so she could drink the medicine Sesshomaru would make for her. Kagome was shocked by their conversation one day when she was taking her medicine.

"You must be feeling better, wench."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome choked out, deciding she didn't have the energy yet to yell at him for his stubborn refusal to call her by her name.

"You are blushing," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kagome felt herself go even redder when she saw that smirk. _'Who knew he could be even hotter! Wait, did I honestly just think that about Sesshomaru! Wait, is he teasing me!' _Kagome stammered for a little bit, trying to come up with a good comeback, but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Don't stammer. You're likely to catch a fly and get sick again, not to mention the horrible manners you are teaching Rin." Kagome was dumbfounded again. _'Where is this coming from!'_ That's when she noticed the joy that Rin was getting out of the little show. _'Is he doing this to amuse Rin? Is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Ice and Master of all things Fluffy amusing a human child? He's a big softy!'_ This discovery brought great joy to Kagome and gave her the courage to banter back. Soon Rin was rolling around on the ground watching the two argue about manners and weather or not Jaken or Kagome had any.

After her medicine Kagome snoozed while someone cooked the meal. Rin then woke Kagome up again and helped her eat. After a few days Kagome started staying up between the medicine and the meal. After about a week, Kagome was ready to see something outside the cave and maybe start looking for her friends.

"No."

"Oh please Sesshomaru! What's it going to matter if I go outside? I can rest just as well out there as I can in here!"

"Yes, but you won't and you need to."

"What does it matter to you? You don't like me anyway!"

"I have put too much time and energy into healing you to let you suddenly go outside and ruin it all, ending up right back where we started."

Kagome was hurt for a moment that he didn't deny her allegations that he didn't like her, but she hadn't really expected him to. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome pleaded, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. For a moment she got her hopes up, thinking he looked like he might relent and let her go outside.

"No." Kagome sighed, deciding to drop the subject.

"What about my friends? Are they alright?" Kagome whispered, facing the back wall of the cave. She didn't expect an answer and was duly shocked when she received one after a few minutes.

"I have returned to the battlefield several times since I found you," Sesshomaru said slowly, watching the miko carefully. "I have found no sign of your friends or of the hanyou." Kagome didn't answer for a minute before turning back to the front of the cave and Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" No answer. Kagome sighed again and turned back to the back. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes as fear crept into her heart for her friends. She heard Sesshomaru leave the cave, leaving her alone with her raging emotions. She cried uncontrollably for about an hour before Sesshomaru returned. The two were silent for a moment.

"Do you still wish to go outside?"

"Y-yes," Kagome stuttered, still a little teary-eyed. She received the shock of her life when Sesshomaru lifted her up, his arm behind her back and his tail under her legs, and carried her out of the cave.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Rin was chasing a screaming Jaken, and there were butterflies lazily floating on the breeze. The cave was just inside the woods on the edge of a field. There was a small stream running through the field and hundreds of wildflowers. A few flowering trees were scattered around the field creating peaceful and shady havens. Sesshomaru sat Kagome down underneath one of these trees Kagome rested her back against the trunk and stretched her legs out in front of her. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the field. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, supervising Rin and Jaken's "play".

Kagome marveled at the family in front of her. Sesshomaru and his little group certainly made an odd group, but Kagome figured they were no odder than her own little group. Rin chased a miserable Jaken around the field, Ah-Un watched warily, undoubtedly wondering when he was going to be dragged into the game, and Sesshomaru sat under the tree with Kagome with what appeared to be a glint of amusement in his eye. Maybe this heartless taiyouki wasn't so heartless after all.

"What possessed you to do take Rin in? I mean, I always thought you hate humans?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer her, just kept staring out at the field and its occupants. Unfortunately Kagome didn't realize that the reason Sesshomaru wasn't answering wasn't because he was being a jerk, it was because he wasn't sure himself.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter, but she is adorable. It seems like she worships the ground you walk on." Again, no response.

"I wonder what-"

"I thought you were going to rest." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru before giving an indignant huff. The two fell into a comfortable silence then, watching Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un play in the field. They sat there until Kagome had to finally give in to her body's need for sleep. She leaned back against the tree and fell asleep feeling safe and warm. Somewhere in the back of her mind she contemplated the softness of her pillow.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. He was enjoying his time sitting with Kagome and watching his odd-ball family. He noticed that Kagome's breathing was getting slower and her heartbeat was starting to take on a slow and steady rhythm. Then she seemed to inch closer and closer to him. Before he knew it, Kagome fell over onto his shoulder, sound asleep. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out his next coarse of action, when he came to a startling conclusion that he realized had been creeping up on him for a while. He liked having Kagome this close to him. Her presence soothed him and made him happy to the point that he was almost giddy. _'Is this, love? Am I falling in love with her? Ridiculous.' _He went ahead and shifted her though so she would be more comfortable by placing her head on his chest with his arm around her and his tail across her lap. Kagome slept on blissfully unaware of the battle raging within her companion.

Another full week passed and Kagome healed almost completely. She was now limping slightly but that was all. In that time she and Sesshomaru had become infinitely closer, making it awkward for her to bring up searching for a certain hanyou. She had to find her friends though. They were her top priority.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing over at Kagome.

"I, I want to find my friends. I really would like to start looking for them. Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I need to go," Kagome explained. She felt guilty leaving Sesshomaru after he helped her, but she needed to find her friends and finish the battle for the shikon no tama.

"I know. We will leave at dawn to start searching for them. It will not be easy, you know that right?" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"You're going to help me?"

"Of coarse. You're still not completely healed and I do not wish for you to die because you left my protection too soon. It would make Rin very sad." Kagome smiled brightly. She was thrilled that she would not have to leave her new friends just yet. She spent the rest of the day sitting in the field with Sesshomaru. They talked about the search to come, played with Rin for a while, then talked about the search again. It seemed to be just a few short moments before the sun began to set behind the trees, casting a shadow across the land.

"I am going to hunt. When I return I wish to see a fire in the cave," Sesshomaru instructed, knowing Rin enjoyed it when he gave her responsibilities.

"Hai!" Rin chirped happily. Sesshomaru then turned and left the field without a word while his pack watched his retreating back. Kagome heaved a sigh and herded Rin into the cave.

"Come on, lets get started on that fire his fluffyness wants."

"OK!"

When Sesshomaru returned with a deer later that evening he saw a roaring fire and Rin and Kagome singing a song nearby. Jaken was poking the fire with a goofy grin on his face as he listened to the two girls sing. When they noticed Sesshomaru standing in the entrance to the cave with his kill the girls stopped singing and Rin ran to him.

"Ooooh, deer!" Rin squealed excitedly. Kagome was grateful that Sesshomaru had the good sense to gut the deer before he brought it back so they wouldn't have to watch him do it or worse, do it themselves.

Kagome and Rin roasted the deer while Jaken complained loudly about a perfectly good piece of meat being ruined by cooking. Sesshomaru got tired of listening to his vassal's complaining and beamed him in the head with a rock. Kagome and Rin laughed, setting a piece of raw meat next to him for when he came around. They then tried to offer Sesshomaru a piece, but her refused.

"I have already eaten." Kagome shrugged and put the meat on the fire to cook. Kagome and Rin ate their food with a delighted Jaken who tore into his food greedily. After dinner, Sesshomaru told Rin it was time for her to sleep. The little girl excitedly got ready for bed. Once she was down Kagome started to get ready for bed until Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Kagome, I want you to come with me. Jaken, keep an eye on Rin," Sesshomaru ordered coolly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! Anything for you m'Lord!" Jaken agreed enthusiastically. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"Come." Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of the cave and across the field into the woods on the other side. She gingerly picked her way through the woods, terrified that she was going to trip and kill herself in the dark woods. Her fears were washed away however when Sesshomaru reached back and offered her his hand. She took it, feeling a gentle warmth creep through her body.

With Sesshomaru guiding her, Kagome was able to enjoy the beauty of the woods around her. Moonlight streamed through the branches of the trees above her, giving everything an eerie silver hugh and caused her companion to glow._ 'This is amazing! I wonder where we are going?'_

Kagome didn't have to wonder for long before the two reached their destination. Kagome felt her breath leave her and her eyes go wide. Sesshomaru had led her to a clearing with a beautiful willow tree with a bubbling spring under its roots that spilled into a small pond. The moonlight gave the place a holy feel as Kagome slowly eased into the clearing, not wishing to disturb the sanctity of the place.

"Do you like it here?" Sesshomaru asked, walking up behind her.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's the most beautiful place I have ever seen!"

"Come." Once again Sesshomaru took her hand and led her towards the base of the tree. A large root jutted out of the ground, just perfect for the two to sit on. Once they were settled on the root, Sesshomaru started to gently ask her questions about herself, things she hadn't been comfortable talking about in the light of day but here, in this sacred place, she felt safe talking about them. The conversation wandered from Kagome's home to Sesshomaru's childhood and a million other things that didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that night, under that weeping willow, above that babbling brook, under a thousand stars and a beautiful full moon, Kagome Higurashi fell in love.

The next day the odd pack returned to the scene of the latest battle with Naraku. The sheer destruction that consumed the place brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

"How could anyone have survived this? This was all so green and beautiful when we came here," Kagome marveled, believing that she would never see her friends again.

"You survived," Sesshomaru stated as though it was obvious that if she could survive, anyone could. Kagome looked around again before returning her gaze to the demon lord.

"I don't even know where to start!" she cried.

"We will start by following Inuyasha's scent. He will be able to find the others, so if we find him he may have found the others already," Sesshomaru informed her. He then started to walk away, confident that they would follow him. If they did not, it was none of his concern.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru knew that this train of thought was not true. If he lost any of the people in his pack he would be devastated. Even Kagome had wriggled her way into his heart and he was not willing to let her go. She could find Inuyasha, but she could never leave him, not now that she was his.

Sure enough, Sesshomaru heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he knew they had started their journey to find Inuyasha but not before he had ensured Kagome's eternal presence by his side.

The weeks passed and soon it had been two months since Sesshomaru found Kagome quite literally thrown his way. The rain had forced the group to seek shelter in a cave much like the one that Sesshomaru had brought Kagome to, to nurse her back to health. Of coarse he could easily have kept going through the rain, but he, unlike his dense half-brother, realized humans could not travel under such conditions and be expected to of any use later. They were not there long when Kagome went rushing out of the cave feeling a pull at her heart that could be none other than Inuyasha. He slowly followed her scent and felt the fierce pull of jealousy yank at his heart at the sight that met his eyes. There was Kagome, kneeling on the ground with Inuyasha's unconscious head in her lap and tears running down her cheeks for him. The falling rain clung to her form and gave her the mysterious appearance of a fallen angel who cried for the sorrows of man. Sesshomaru felt he couldn't breath as he watched her, wondering if she would cry for him if it was his head in her lap.

Sesshomaru did his best to shake these thoughts out of his mind, along with the images that Kagome's white blouse invoked when drenched, as he walked forward and lifted his half-brother up and carried him to the cave. He watched carefully as Kagome nursed Inuyasha back to health and they bickered like a brother and sister. Once the rest of the jewel-hunting group found them the cave became cramped and chaotic. Sesshomaru felt the need to leave the noise, so he went for a walk.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the feel of the rain gently patting on his head and running down his face. The clean scent of rain rejuvenated him and gave him the strength to turn around and face the noise that was waiting for him back at the cave until they could press on and finally finish the search for the jewel shards and Naraku.

"Let's not go back yet," said a familiar voice said from behind him. Sesshomaru turned around to look at his sopping wet fallen angel.

"Kagome, should you not be back at the cave with your friends?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you out here by your lonesome."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. Please, just humor me," Kagome asked, walking up to Sesshomaru and giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Very well," Sesshomaru responded, secretly delighted that she would choose his company over the others. They walked in the rain in silence for a while. Sesshomaru could tell Kagome had something on her mind, but wasn't sure what to say.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing really, it's just, now that everyone is back together, can we still travel with you?" Kagome asked meekly.

"You wish to remain with me?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, turning to face the young miko.

"Yes. I do," Kagome answered as bravely as she could. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her, causing a deep blush to stain her cheeks.

"That would be acceptable," Sesshomaru said, delighting in the smile that split Kagome's face in two. They walked for a while in the rain, in utter silence just enjoying each other's company.

Eventually Kagome broke the silence again with an offer.

"You have done so much to help me and now you're helping my friends too. I want to do something to thank you."

"That is not necessary."

"Yes it is! I can't just let your kindness go unrewarded!"

"Why not?"

"Because it just isn't right. I would feel guilty. And, besides, I think I know how I want to help you," Kagome said shyly, looking away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in response.

"I want to help you regrow your arm," Kagome said in a rush, still looking away from Sesshomaru. When he didn't say anything she turned to look at him. Sesshomaru was looking at her with an emotionless look on his face.

"You wish to help me regrow my arm?"

"Yes." Kagome searched Sesshomaru's face in hopes of seeing some sort of emotion lurking there. All she saw was a face.

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling. A new arm? He could finally move on from his greatest mistake ever. He had searched all of Japan for a way to regain his arm, and here was this tiny miko offering her assistance in the matter. Was it even possible?

"If you believe you can help me, then that would be acceptable." Sesshomaru could tell that she was delighted that she was going to get to help him.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to a cluster of trees that provided some shelter from the rain. He took off his gi and laid it on the ground for them to sit on. He sat down and Kagome took her seat on his left. Sesshomaru Shifted his undershirt so Kagome could see the stump that Inuyasha had left him with.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru exposed his arm to her but found herself to be too distracted by his exposed chest to really notice his arm. Sesshomaru's skin was pale and he was well-built. Sesshomaru noticed her looking at his chest and sat up straighter. _'Oh my gosh, he's preening!'_ Kagome thought. She turned to look at his arm and gasped. It was burned and raw.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, gently running her fingers along the scarring on the stub.

"The various arms I've used in an attempt to replace it damaged what was left of my arm," Sesshomaru explained, enjoying her touch.

"It looks like it has been infected," Kagome observed.

"Yes."

"Alright, lets do this. I'm not sure how long this will take, but I can guess that it will take a lot of energy," Kagome said, settling in and preparing to expend a lot of energy.

"I will help however I can," Sesshomaru said, seeing a momentary flash of fear in her eyes. "If you are not comfortable attempting this you do not have to."

"No, I want to do this for you."

"Very well."

Kagome looked inside herself for a spark of power. She then reached out and found a pulse of life in the stub of arm before her. Her powers reacted and shot out, starting the healing process. Her head began to swim as power rushed out of her. Soon her vision started to blur and grow dark and her heart began to pound. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as the world around her started to fade. The last thing she was aware of was the stub that was once Sesshomaru's arm elongating and a look of pain on the demon's face then all went dark.

Sesshomaru was in pain. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. It was a searing sensation that shot from his arm and through his entire body. He saw stars as he tried to focus on something else. He pinpointed Kagome's scent and tried his best to focus his thoughts entirely on that. That was when his arm started to grow. The world became clearer for just a moment before it became black for him as well.

The fresh, clean scent of rain and grass reached Kagome's nose as the sound of birds filled her ears. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting into the light. Once her eyes adjusted enough for her to see, Kagome watched what she considered to be the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Sesshomaru had awoken just as the sun was first peaking over the horizon and the sky was still grey. He looked over at the girl next to him. Kagome was still out cold. He had been impressed by the amount of power she had exerted the night before. Sesshomaru reached out his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, realizing after he did so it was his left arm he was using. He held his hand up to his face to closely examine the new extremity. It was exactly like the one he lost. He glanced over at Kagome to make sure she was still asleep before reaching down and grabbing a handful of grass. The cool texture delighted him. He then got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the base of the tree where he saw many ants roaming around. He extended a finger and allowed poison to drip out of it onto an ant. He watched the ant slowly smolder, melt, then disappear into oblivion. He grinned like a goon and picked a new ant to melt with his new hand. This was the sight that Kagome woke to see.

Kagome laughed out loud at the sight of Sesshomaru melting ants. He gave her a patented 'better _and_ holier than thou' look before suggesting she join him. Kagome crawled over to him giggling and watched the ants melt, still feeling a little dizzy from the night before.

'_Sesshomaru isn't the horrible monster that everyone thinks he is. He's just a child with no outlet. I want to be that outlet for him,'_ Kagome thought, laughing at the antics of a silver child in a man's clothes.

_A/N: this is the end of the flashback. Don't worry, we'll come back and study more of the budding romance between kags and Sesshy. _

"I guess that's how it happened," Kagome said, summing up her story.

"That doesn't tell us how close you are now though!" Yuka complained.

"And what about your first kiss!" Eri asked. Kagome laughed.

"Well, we're going to be mated. That means married," Kagome explained at their confused looks. "As for our first kiss, you three are still in trouble, so you'll just have to wait to hear about that," Kagome said with a large smile. She was secretly pleased with the slightly guilty looks they had. She quickly changed the subject though in order to spare them.

"Wait, you're getting married! To LORD Sesshomaru!" Ayame exclaimed with a delighted look on her face. Kagome blushed a little and giggled while nodding vigorously.

"Kagome, that's wonderful!" Eri exclaimed as the three girls launched themselves at her. They laughed like the hyperactive teens they were. A sudden blur launched itself into the group of girls, giggling and tugging at Kagome's sleeve.

"Come on mama, it's time for dinner!" Rin exclaimed.

"Alright," Kagome laughed, standing up and looking towards the door into the castle. Sesshomaru was standing there with Shippo on his shoulder and a smirk on his face. "Come on guys. Let's go eat." Kagome led the way to the door with Rin holding her hand. When she reached the door, Sesshomaru held his hand out to her. Kagome smiled warmly and accepted the offer while the girls behind her swooned.

OK, that's it for now. Sorry it took so long to get out. I wanted to get my new story, _The Blood Calls_, out and I wanted to make this a long chapter. This was the result. I wanted to make it longer and explore everything between their meeting and the final battle with Naraku. But, my desire to update won out so the stuff that wasn't covered in this chapter will show up later.

Well, I hope you liked it! Of coarse, I'll never know if you don't review! Go ahead, tell me what you did and didn't like and feel free to give me suggestions. The Next chappy is going to be major fluff between Kags and Sesshy and a reality check for our beloved Hojo. Also, Inuyasha's mate might make her appearance.


	11. Witness

HI EVERYBODY! I havn't died/fallen off the face of the earth! Isn't it grand! Sorry this took so long to update, I planned on doing it a lot sooner, but I'm still figuring out this whole college thing. I also planned on this chapter being a lot longer, but figured since it had been so long since I had updated and I had a good stopping place, well, might as well stop. After this, I plan on this story picking up a lot faster. I wanna start getting this to a point where the end is actually in site, lol!

If you have any ideas or thoughts about this story and feel you have too much to say in a review (not possible), or you just want to say something in general, I have an email address now that I am posting for fanfic purposes. It's and can also be found on my profile under my little blab.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, is going to review, and is still reading my story! I really appreciate it. It is so thrilling that I am still getting reviews, even after so long. Thank you all. I want to see just how many reviews I can get, so, for every reviewer who falls on a 50, they get a chapter dedicated to them, and for every reviewer who lands on a hundred, you get a character fashioned after you! No guarantee how long the character will stay in the pic, but you will be there. It'll take a long time before we get there though, we just passed 200.

Enough of this stuff, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I have spent these many months trying desperately to purchase Inuyasha but alas, it did not happen. I do not own this, and I am not making any sort of money off of it. I simply get an ego boost out of the reviews!

Kagome and Sesshomaru led her friends into the dining hall which was already bustling with activity. Students were milling around, trying to figure out who they were sitting with, servants were conducting a rapid dance, trying to set the table without dropping so much as a crumb. Shippo and Rin took off running around the table at full tilt playing a game of tag that, judging by the look in Sesshomaru's eye, was doomed to end at any second. Inuyasha was already sitting at the table with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's mother, talking about this that and the other.

"Well, isn't it time for dinner to be on the table and everyone to be eating?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru detangled himself from Kagome's grasp and took two steps forward. Kagome placed her fingers in her ears and turned to her friends.

"You may want to too." The three girls looked at each other and covered their ears.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared. Everything stopped. Kagome had to struggle not to laugh looking at the people in the room who appeared to have suddenly been placed in suspended animation. Slowly, all heads turned towards the demon lord.

"It is time for dinner. So everyone sit down and be quiet," Sesshomaru ordered quietly. There was a general rush for the table as the students quickly found seats, servants finally managed to reach the table, and Rin and Shippo chased each other to their assigned seats.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Eri laughed. Kagome looked at her with a broad smile and said, "Yeah, that's how he always does it." The group then found their own way to the table. This time, Kagome's friends were close enough to be part of the conversations with Kagome and her mismatched family. They gossiped and watched as Kagome played mother for the two – sometimes three counting Inuyasha – children. Sesshomaru ate quietly, looking lovingly at Kagome every once in a while, tossing comments at his children, and carrying on a very deep, philosophical conversation for about five minutes with Miroku about the evils of randomly falling plaster.

Rin suddenly yawned a big yawn and started playing with her food. Her eyes started to droop and her head tipped forward. Kagome and her friends giggled as Rin's head shot up.

"Rin, I believe it is time for you to retire," Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with sleepy doe-eyes and nodded, too tired to argue. Sesshomaru got up and picked up the little girl. "Do you wish to retire as well, Shippo?" Shippo looked up at him and lifted his arms. The girls all cooed as little Rin laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and held on to the front of his hoari, quickly falling asleep and Sesshomaru scooped up Shippo who latched onto his tail and cuddled in for a nap before reaching his room.

"It's so sweet!" Eri screeched.

"It makes me sick," Inuyasha groaned.

"He's such a good father," Ayumi cooed.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha mumbled.

"He is really good with the kids," Yuka commented, staring after the three.

"Give me a break," Inuyasha groused, rolling his eyes.

"Sit," Kagome said, not even taking her eyes off her fiancé.

"Serves him right," Sango mumbled, picking at her food. Inuyasha just grumbled from his hole.

A servant came in at that moment to tell Kagome that a messenger was there.

"What shall I do with him? He wishes to see Lord Sesshomaru. He says it is important, but not urgent."

"Ask him to come in and eat with us while he waits," Kagome said. The servant bowed low and left. He came back a few moments later to tell her he had declined her invitation and apologized, but felt it would be wrong to eat with someone of her status, especially when he had been sent on such an important mission.

"He does not seem to have eaten in a while however, mi'lady. It obviously pained him to decline the invitation," the servant said knowingly.

"Well then, let's send him a plate!" Kagome declared as everyone around her set about laying out a feast on a plate for the young messenger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner that night, Kagome went for a walk through the gardens. Events of the day and details from the story she told floated through her mind's eye. She walked off the paved path towards a large weeping willow with branches that reached the ground and a wonderful clear area by its base. Kagome loved this spot and spent many hours there listening to the water from the nearby stream as it flowed by.

She sat down on the ground, her kimono spread out around her, and leaned back against the tree. Her eyes drifted closed as she extended her senses. There was a slight breeze that shifted her hair, whipping it across her face. She opened her eyes and turned her head, brushing the hair out of her eyes. The breeze lifted the branches of the willow, allowing her to briefly see the bridge over the nearby stream. She smiled as she took note of the figure standing there, leaning on the railing of the bridge, staring down into the water. Kagome stood up and slowly made her way in that direction. Sesshomaru looked up at her as she stepped onto the bridge.

"Hey." Sesshomaru just watched her come closer.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I came out here to think."

"I see. What did the messenger have to say?" The look of contentment fell away from Sesshomaru's face.

"He said that the council of Elders are coming to approve you in a month's time. And to be careful, because Sadu is on his way." Sesshomaru spit out the name like it was poison.

"Sadu? Who's Sadu?"

"The demon prince of the Monkey tribe. He is a nuisance who thinks he has more power than he does and he has a mate who needs to be beaten." Sesshomaru growled.

"When will he be here?"

"It's hard to say. He'll probably stop to terrorize villages on his way here."

"I want to be there when you see him. He obviously annoys you and I wish to be of as much help to you as I can," Kagome said after thinking for a moment, putting a hnad on his arm.

"I would appreciate that," Sesshomaru said, turning and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned into the embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Besides, it will give me the opportunity to show off a woman who knows how to behave," Sesshomaru teased. Kagome pulled away as much as he would allow and glared at him.

"I'll show you proper behavior," Kagome snarled before pounding on his chest and trying to kick him. Sesshomaru kept a tight grip on her, tightening the grip slowly until kagome couldn't move.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Sesshomaru smirked before picking her up and twirling her around.

"EEEP!" Kagome squeeled followed by laughter as Sesshomaru continued to twirl her around before setting her down and kissing her. The kiss was gentle but deep and left Kagome flushed.

"Kagome…." Sesshomaru whispered before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "I love you."

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes as she did every time Sesshomaru told her so gently that he loved her. She got up on her tiptoes and pulled down on his shoulders so Sesshomaru would bend down to her level. "I love you too."

Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her and he gazed into her eyes, seeing the stars reflected in the tears in her eyes. He reached up with his right hand to stroke her cheek. A chill crawled up his spine when she leaned into the caress and closed those amazing eyes. He moved his hand behind her head, burying his fingers in her hair and pulled her close, kissing her again.

Kagome reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes flew open when she felt the hand that had been resting on the small of her back move down and instead caress her bottom and pull her hips closer. She thought about pulling away but then decided not to, throwing herself back into the kiss.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Kagome's scent was overwhelming him, her taste made him desperate for more and the feel of her body pressed against him was driving him wild. He was surprised that she had allowed him to grab her rear. He decided to try and push a little more, moving his hand from hear hair down to rest on the side of her breast. Again, Sesshomaru was surprised when this action was also allowed. When he realized he was unconsciously shifting one of his legs to part Kagome's, he knew it was time to pull away.

As he ended the kiss, Sesshomaru slowly and reluctantly dragged his hands up to Kagome's shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. He took great pride in Kagome's flushed face.

"Come, let's get you inside," he urged. Kagome shifted her head so it was resting on his chest and sighed contentedly.

"No. Don't want to."

"I see. Then what do you want?"

"To walk through the gardens with my future mate."

Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Then let's walk," he said as he guided her away down the garden path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the gardens on a balcony three girls squealed in delight as they watched the romantic encounter as it took place. They were too far away to get a really good show, but the got the general gist of what was happening.

"OOOO! This is so exciting! Kagome is so happy!" Eri squealed.

"I'm so happy for her," Ayumi sighed.

The three girls waited until Kagome and Sesshomaru disappeared down the path to turn around and go back into their room.

"I want a guy who'll kiss me in a garden with a castle and night sky backdrop and sweep me off my feet!" Eri whined.

"She's going to be so far from home, so far from everything she knows and everyone she loves," Yuka moaned.

"No, I think she'll be alright. She seems so comfortable here, and she's surrounded by people who love her and whom she loves in return," Ayumi reasoned.

"I hope you're right," Yuka said. The girls fell into silence for a moment.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe we should be getting to bed. We actually have classes tomorrow," Eri suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kagome to get back?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah! And we can ask her for juicy details about her little 'walk'!" Yuka squealed.

"Ha! Do you think she's coming back here for ANY reason after THAT kiss?" Eri asked. All three girls broke out in a fit of giggles before climbing into bed and blowing out the candles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few windows over from the three spying and giggling girls was a much quieter and disturbed young man watching the exact same scene.

Hojo was confused. He thought back on all the time he had spent with Kagome, the wonderful memories they had, all the time and effort he had put into wooing her, the fact that her friends had referred to him once as her boyfriend…..

Where had it gone wrong? Where, when, how, WHY had that man slipped in and swiped his girl?! Confusion gave way to anger as he watched the couple kiss, watched as he could vaguely make out Sesshomaru's arms moving, and seethed at how happy they were and how in love they looked.

"That's supposed to be me!" he whispered. A piece of Hojo realized that he was being ridiculous and that he should be happy for the two. In fact, a part of him WAS happy that they were obviously so in love. It just happened that the part of him that was in control at that particular moment in time was furious beyond all recognition.

Hojo watched the couple disappear down the path before turning back to his room. He flopped down on his bed and started to think of ways he could possibly get his beloved Kagome back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Kagome slowly walked down the path, mostly in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Kagome was so happy just being with Sesshomaru, she hated to think of the path ending and this night coming to an end, emptying into a day where she would have to share him and keep a respectful distance while he worked. It was these moments that made the "sharing" worth it.

Sesshomaru was so happy, enjoying Kagome's company and not having to worry about anything. He heaved a sigh and tightened his grip on Kagome. The couple was standing in front of an arch that lead into another part of the garden. It was a beautiful rose garden, inspired by Rin, added to by Kagome.

Sesshomaru leaned down and nibbled on Kagome's neck, causing her to giggle again. She pushed away and ran into the rose garden, Sesshomaru on her tail. The two ran through the garden, Kagome running as fast as she could in her kimono, Sesshomaru mostly jogging, letting Kagome get away, her bell-like laughter ringing through the air. Sesshomaru soon realized that Kagome was running out of breath so he ended the chase.

Kagome let out a shriek as Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind around her waist and pulled her close.

"I wasn't done yet," he whispered heatedly into her ear before kissing her neck. This was different from what he had been doing before, causing Kagome to let out a moan. Sesshomaru felt a surge of masculine pride as Kagome's legs gave out. He spun her around so she was facing him and crushed her little body to his, kissing her neck again. Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled him closer for a moment before pulling him away.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Shhhh."

"Ok." The two fell into another long kiss, sinking to the ground. When Kagome felt her back hit the ground she pushed on Sesshomaru's chest, silently asking him to stop.

"We have to stop this now," she said between gasps for breath. Sesshomaru's eyes had red gathering along the edges and his chest was moving more than normal with his breathing, but he seemed to understand. "Maybe I should go to bed now," Kagome suggested. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her close again.

Kagome found herself soaring through the air with Sesshomaru back towards the castle. She refused to take her eyes away from his, enjoying the closeness she felt with him in that moment. Soon she felt the change as Sesshomaru's feet touched solid ground. He carried her bridal style across her room to her bed and gently laid her down on the bed. Kagome nestled down into the pillow and accepted the kiss that Sesshomaru placed gently on her lips. He left her side, so Kagome sat up to see what he was doing. Sesshomaru went to her chair and got her sleeping yukata. He then returned to the bed and started to take off Kagome's shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't sleep in your kimono."

"Maybe I should do that." Sesshomaru backed away reluctantly and let Kagome have some privacy as she changed. Kagome was surprised that he didn't leave. Once she was done changing, she looked up at Sesshomaru and gasped.

Sesshomaru had taken off his gi and sash. Kagome gazed at his chest as he turned around. Sesshomaru smirked and headed over to the bed. He climbed in under the covers and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Good night, my angel," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Good night, my prince," Kagome whispered in turn. The two shared a brief kiss and fell asleep in each others arms.

So! What did you guys think?! Like it? Dislike it? Like where it's going? Dislike where it's going? I won't know unless you tell me! So please please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!! In the next chapter there will be Hojo-y confrontations, meetings galore, and scantily-clad women throwing themselves at Sesshomaru (watch out!). Please, Review now!!!

Sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it!


	12. Lovers and Our Dearly Departed

OK everyone, the long awaited chapter 12! I'm sorry it's taken so long, please read my A/N at the end of the story and please note: I do not know when I'll be able to update again! I explain a little at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry! But don't worry, you have not been forsaken!

For your reviews, I will respond (again, I say more at the end) and I feel bad that I haven't already. Please keep sending your reviews with your questions, comments, and corrections. I promise, your corrections are appreciated and will be made once I have time. I appreciate it when you correct my errors.

OK, storytime!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke the next morning to see the sun just beginning to creep up the horizon. Her room was a pale, grey color, still too dark for sane people to be getting up. Unfortunately, Kagome did not lead a sane life and the fact that there was any sun present at all proved she had slept in. A smile spread across her sleepy face as she laid eyes on the man next to her.

Sesshomaru was sound asleep, his breathing slow and even. He was beautiful, awake and asleep, yet somehow when he was asleep his beauty was intensified. He was still her fierce, faithful guardian though, always alert to the world around him.

Kagome gently reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Sesshomaru's slumbering face. She stifled a giggle as he groaned slightly and leaned into her hand. She slowly withdrew her hand and started to leave the bed to get ready for the day, not willing to wake him up just yet. The wind was knocked out of her as Sesshomaru used his demon speed to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her violently back into bed and wrapped both arms and a leg around her.

"And where did you think you were going?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome moaned before answering.

"I was GOING to get up and get dressed. Look, the sun is up! You have work to do and I have classes this morning!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Work can wait and you need no further education. You are as smart as a woman needs to be, SMARTER even."

"What about Rin and Shippo?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, thinking about the children and the havoc they could wreak.

"They'll be fine," he declared, coming to the conclusion that any damage done could be easily repaired with only minor finances. He did after all set aside funds for any damages the children did. Sesshomaru buried his nose in Kagome's hair and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Sesshomaru. I have to get up. Now." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome for a minute before shifting positions so he could lift Kagome and carry her over to her closet. He sat her down inside and started sifting through her kimonos.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm finding something suitable for you to wear," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm going to class, so I should probably wear my school uniform," Kagome said, kind of disappointed that that meant Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to pick something out for her. She was interested in what he would choose.

"You are not only to be the lady of the Western Lands, but more importantly you are to be my mate. That _uniform_ is anything but appropriate for you to wear. I do not want other males to be able to see that much of my mate. That should be reserved for my eyes only," Sesshomaru stated, never stopping his riffling.

Kagome laughed out loud. "Sesshomaru, I assure you, men have seen much more than what my uniform reveals. Decency has changed a lot in 500 years."

"Well that ends here and now. You shall start wearing clothes that are more appropriate for your station," Sesshomaru said. Kagome couldn't help but get mad at what he was saying. She understood where he was coming from, but still.

"Listen, I will respect your wishes when I am here playing "Lady of the West" and your mate, but when I am interacting with people from my own era I plan on dressing as they find acceptable. I am here technically on a school field trip, meaning I am expected to wear my school uniform. Now, if you don't mind…."

"Yes I do mind!" Sesshomaru roared, causing Kagome to cower. "You should not wear such, such, REVEALING clothing around other males! Proper women cover themselves and allow no man but their husbands to see their skin. I believe I am being MORE than generous allowing you to wear shorter kimonos than what courtly decency demands." Sesshomaru was glaring at Kagome and then over at the offending uniform in question.

Kagome had gotten over her initial fright and now was trying desperately to get over her anger, but to no avail. She was shocked when Sesshomaru suddenly sighed, apparently no longer angry.

"I will be back. Do not move," he ordered. Kagome decided to do what he asked after sticking her tongue out at his retreating back, just to see what he was planning (a/n: I know, very out of character, but it makes life so much easier). He returned quickly with a package and sat down on the bed with it. He beckoned Kagome over and handed her the package. She accepted it and opened it. Her mouth dropped open, shocked at what she saw. There in her lap was an outfit much like her own school uniform, but it was a kimono that came down to just below her knees.

"Is this an acceptable compromise?"

"Yes, yes it is," Kagome said, hugging her loved one.

"I had this made to replace the outfit you usually wear anyway, so you might as well have it now as any other time," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you," Kagome said, holding it up so she could look at it. She felt the weight leave the bed next to her as Sesshomaru got up to collect his things and leave her to get dressed.

"I will see you at breakfast," he stated as he passed through the door into his own room. Kagome quickly got dressed and raced down to the dinning hall.

Everyone was slowly dragging themselves into the dinning hall, happy to eat but mad at having to be up with the sun. Kagome danced to her place beside Sesshomaru who had, unsurprisingly, beaten her down. Soon the dinning hall was full and noisy with the early morning grumblings of teens and the patter of servants going about their business.

Soon, Nakura sensei got up from his seat and after looking up the table at Sesshomaru for approval, he made an announcement to his class.

"Students, classes shall resume today. We have been generously given one of the libraries to conduct our classes in. We shall begin as soon as everyone is done eating breakfast. We shall go down there as a group so that we do not lose anyone along the way. We shall be focusing our classes on history. It would be a shame to waste the wonderful opportunity we have been given. We shall also be covering math and literature. We shall see about what other classes we have. As I said, there will be a definite emphasis on history. Now, everyone please hurry so we can get started."

This announcement was followed by a general groan of assent by the class. There was the mandatory grumblings of "I can't believe we're actually having class" and "I hate history," but all in all everyone was still too sleepy to complain.

"Kagome, would it be acceptable for me to look in on one of your classes? I wish to see what it is exactly you learn in your era," Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was flattered that he thought it was necessary to ask her permission to watch one of her classes and couldn't refuse.

"Us too! We wanna see your classes too!" Shippo begged, Rin bouncing in agreement.

"Only if you promise to be very good and very QUIET!" Kagome said. She then discussed with Sesshomaru when he would come down and bring the children with him. He then got up and went to talk to the teachers and ok everything with them.

Breakfast ended quickly and all of the students obediently filed out as best as could be expected. Groups chatted excitedly about where they were and gossiped in general. They made it to the library they were assigned with little if any trouble.

The library they were in was large with thousands of books, though Kagome assured them it was actually one of the smallest libraries in the castle. Tables were located all around the library, though enough to seat the whole class had been grouped together along with a large slate that Sesshomaru had sent one of the servants out to find. Everyone found a place to sit and eagerly waited as servants scurried about to give everyone paper and pens.

Kagome sat down at a table with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Aya.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Aya had asked timidly. Eri and Yuka seemed a little reluctant at first, but Kagome and Ayumi welcomed her with open arms and great enthusiasm.

"This is so exciting! I still can't believe we are in the feudal era!" Aya exclaimed. She then let out a delighted giggle as a stool was brought over for her to rest her broken ankle on. "Thank you!" The servant smiled warmly at her before glancing at Kagome and beaming at the look of pride Kagome had on her face for how well the servants were working.

"So, I guess we're going to be learning a lot of history in the next few days, huh?" Eri said, leaning across the table. All the girls there, including Aya, followed suit.

"Well, what a better place to do it! We aren't just going to be LEARNING about history, we're living it!!" Ayumi squealed.

"All right, all right, everyone settle down, let's get to work. Let us start by discussing the events that lead up to what is now known as the 'feudal era,'" Nakura sensei began. The whole class settled down, excitement starting to brew.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their first class in the feudal era went by fairly uneventfully. Sesshomaru came in not long after the class started and listened in, admitting later he found it fascinating how much history had changed in interpretation in 500 years. He followed along well for the first part of the math class that followed history, but after a while he was not only lost, he voiced his opinion that it was a waste of time to learn such mathematical equations if there is no real world value to it. A general round of applause followed this statement while the teacher stumbled to come up with a justification to learn this that Sesshomaru could NOT counter with his own, clear-headed logic.

Everyone left for lunch, once again traveling in a mass grouping that emptied out into the gardens where lunch had been spread out for them on blankets on the ground. Everyone found a place to sit and started to eat merrily. Shippo and Rin came out to join them at this point, delighted to get to eat with Sesshomaru and Kagome. The other students were excited to see the two small children and played with them after everyone was done eating while Kagome and Sesshomaru chatted under a nearby tree, sitting on a bench.

After a while everyone was ushered back into their "classroom" so classes could resume, this time with Sesshomaru watching the class and Rin and Shippo.

"Ok everyone, we're going to let you go now. I do have homework assignments for you though while we are here, for however long that will be," Yamagata Sensei announced. Everyone groaned and he raised his hands for silence. "First, I wish for everyone to keep a notebook detailing everything they do while they are here and what you see. Second, I want everyone to learn the differences in lifestyle between the gentry and the servant class. In order to do this, I have spoken with Sesshomaru-sama and gotten permission to do this little experiment. I want everyone to interview at least one servant and one person of the gentry. Lord, lady, little ones, whoever."

Everyone declared the homework doable and left, off to find their own form of entertainment.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome spent the rest of the day with Rin and Shippo, keeping them entertained and doing brush-ups on their reading skills. Inuyasha came out and played tag with them, eager to get his mind off of waiting for his mate. Kagome smiled at him as he tried to figure out how to best care for the kids and play nice without getting mad or being too childish.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For a week, classes did not change much at all with mass migrations from one room to another, the occasional visit by various people including the entire jewel-hunting group, and massive lessons in history with both first hand and second hand accounts being exploited.

Kagome looked out at her classmates and smiled. Everyone was outside in the gardens, taking advantage of the beautiful weather and clean air before dinner. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much. True, there were some minor issues, like not being able to blow-dry hair and the general lack of electricity, but all-in-all everyone was adjusting well. Even her new uniform had been accepted, not many questions asked other than where could they get one like it. She frowned slightly. Hojo kept giving her the strangest looks. When Sesshomaru joined her, the looks took on a whole new level of strange.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon and a chill began to creep into the air, everyone moved inside for dinner.

"Are you sure we should do this? Now?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as they headed inside.

"Yes," was the simple answer she was given. While outside, Kagome had discussed with her friends whether or not she should tell the class about her mating with Sesshomaru.

"It will make things much easier if you tell them, Kagome," Sango reasoned.

Kagome was planning on making the announcement at dinner. She was nervous about the possible blow-up that could follow such an announcement, but knew that now that Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi knew she could not in good conscience keep it a secret.

"When do you plan on telling them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Towards the end of dinner."

Everyone sat down in their usual seats and began eating.

Towards the middle of the meal, a servant came in and called for everyone's attention.

"Presenting X-"

"Xinia!" Inuyasha yelled as the young woman pushed the servant over and came barreling into the room. All of Kagome's classmates stared in awe at the beautiful young woman who had just come in. Inuyasha's friends however were staring at her and her pregnant belly in amazement.

The reunion was a touching one indeed as Inuyasha lifted Xinia into the air and spun her around, apparently unfazed by her extra weight. As soon as her feet touched the ground Xinia grabbed his fair and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss.

"Hi," Xinia whispered, putting her forehead against his.

"Hi," Inuyasha whispered in return.

"Xinia! You're pregnant?!" Sango yelled, jumping out of her seat with Kagome. The two girls ran over and started fussing over their pregnant friend.

"Hey! She's my mate! Don't I get to have her?!" Inuyasha yelled as he got pushed away from Xinia by Kagome and Sango.

"You can have her when we're done with her," Kagome assured him.

"I don't want to wait for you two to poke and prod at her! I want to talk to my mate now!" Inuyasha whined.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I promise I'll make it up to you later," Xinia promised with a suggestive wink. Inuyasha grumbled and hung back a little, not willing to leave his mate just yet.

Sango and kagome fussed over Xinia, doing the mandatory tummy feel, telling her how wonderful she looked, asking her questions about her pregnancy…..

Inuyasha fidgeted as his mate was fussed over, eager to talk to her, to touch her, to just be near her….

Xinia's exam came to a sudden halt when Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Inuyasha shot him a grateful look, but Sesshomaru just ignored him and returned to his meal. Everyone else returned to their seats, Kagome, Sango, and Xinia all sitting next to each other so they could continue talking while Inuyasha kept an arm around Xinia and sat as close to her as he could get. Kagome was so excited by Xinia's pregnancy that she forgot all about her announcement until dessert was served and Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I think it's time."

Kagome paled a bit and stood up. After asking for everyone's attention and getting it, the paleness on her cheeks was replaced by a rose color. Sesshomaru smiled just a little, enough that his face seemed more approachable yet his mouth did not seem to move. He liked her blush. It was….endearing.

"Umm, everyone, I have a small announcement to make. I'm sure that most of you have already figured this out, or at least have some idea of this, but I feel I should tell you anyway. You all already know my story of how I came to know this place and be here so often, what you don't know is this. I am the future Lady of the Western Lands. Very soon, Sesshomaru and I will be undergoing the mating ceremony to become mates. Basically, Sesshomaru and I, well…." She looked over at Sesshomaru who blinked at her. "We're engaged."

A hush fell over the class. Even the slight noise caused by breathing and the unavoidable talking while someone else is and various other sounds you don't even always notice stopped. Kagome was suddenly very aware of the many sets of eyes boring into her skin and the how very much she stood out. Here she was, 500 years in the past, standing by the man she loved who just happened to be a demon, she was wearing a green and white kimono that was fashioned after the uniforms the other girls in the room were wearing but looked like she was desperately trying to fit in. She was standing here, 500 years in the past, realizing for the first time that that 500 years was what separated her from her time and from this time. She had never felt so alone.

Sesshomaru marveled at his beautiful Kagome. Here she stood, facing her classmates, looking every inch the mate of a warlord demon, challenging any and all of them to say a word. Inside however, he could tell she was terrified. Her heart was beating rapidly, her breathing was getting slower and shallower, and her tiny, lovely hand was shaking. Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and grabbed that hand, holding it strongly in his own steady one. He smiled at her before looking out at her classmates.

"If any of you have something to say about this union, which I am certain you do, now would be the time to do so."

After saying those words it was as though a spell was broken over the class as Yuki, Eri, Ayumi, Mrs. Higurashi, and Aya stood up at the count of three and, being the dorks they are, screamed: "CONGRATULATIONS KAGS!!!" A roar of laughter went up from everyone followed by whistles, hoots, hollers, congratulations, and applauding. Kagome found herself and Sesshomaru being glomped by her friends before they started running laps around the table, getting everyone to scream louder.

Kagome heard a faint sound over by the door. Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked over and saw their guards looking in with questioning eyes. Sesshomaru dismissed them with a bow of his head and the guards retreated reluctantly.

After about the third lap, the girls got tired and plopped back down in their chairs. Everyone was beaming with excitement that they knew an important lady and that Kagome would soon be getting married. Excitement stayed high, but the noise quieted down slightly as more dessert was brought out after being ordered by Sesshomaru. Everyone was eager to continue their talking and what was a better place to do so than around the dinner table. As the sweets were sat on the table, Hojo stood up.

"Kagome, what do you think you are doing?" he seethed. Everyone turned towards him.

"What do you mean Hojo?" Kagome asked, afraid that she already knew.

"What do you mean what do I mean? What are you doing not only marrying someone when you are still in school, but add on the fact that he's not even HUMAN!" Hojo spat. Everyone at the table's eyes went wide. "It's disgusting and unnatural. You should come back to your OWN time and marry someone of your OWN breed! This, this isn't even right! You don't belong here! And as for him," Hojo snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, "HE is a demon, a creature of pure evil! He should be killed!"

Everyone at the table turned as white as Sesshomaru's clothes and their hearts started beating wildly. Kagome stood up, back straight, face serious, looking every inch the lady she was going to be.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Hojo. I truly am. I'm also surprised. It never occurred to me that you, of all people, would act this way. It's so not like you." Hojo narrowed his eyes at her.

"I showered you with gifts Kagome. I offered you everything I could possibly offer you, if only to have you look at me. I have gone out of my way to be kind to you, to help you, to LOVE you, and you accept those gifts, just to turn around and run off with HIM!!!"

"It's hardly running off since I never had feelings like that for you and I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I did. I was your friend. I thought WE were friends. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! SORRY?! Sorry isn't good enough. I want to see him DEAD!" Hojo yelled, pointing his finger violently at Sesshomaru. All eyes turned to the demon who had up to now let Kagome handle this confrontation.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, face never changing, posture never changing, but a glint broke though in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You suppose? There is no room for supposing in matters of the heart. There is only yes and no, even if you are not aware of what the answer is. Yes….and no. You have already lost."

Hojo flushed in anger. "I Hojo, challenge you to a duel. Winner gets Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "How dramatic." Laughter broke out all around the room. Hojo was even more angry now.

Nakura sensei, who had been trying for a while now to get Hojo to quiet down with calm words, stood up and raised his hands. "Hojo! That is more than enough! Sit down this instant! I can't believe you are being so rude to Lord Sesshomaru! Especially after the hospitality he has shown us!"

"It is alright Nakura. I can appreciate someone feeling so passionate towards Kagome. I accept the challenge. You, as the challenger, may name the terms," Sesshomaru announced. Kagome spun towards him, giving him a look of horror.

"Dawn. Battle to the death," Hojo announced.

"Swords," Sesshomaru stated. Hojo nodded.

'_Hojo's dead,'_ was all Kagome could think as she sank back down into her chair. Suddenly no one wanted the desserts brought out to them.

"Daddy?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru motioned for her to come around the table. She did so obediently and crawled up into his lap.

"Will that man die?" she asked. Everyone at the table looked at the demon and little girl. Sesshomaru looked up at Hojo with red bleeding into his eyes. How dare he challenge him to his mate? How dare he say those things to him? How dare he say those things to Kagome? No matter how much Sesshomaru tried not to let the words of a less than noticeable mortal get to him, he couldn't help it. If his words had been directed at just him it would have been alright, but the words were directed at Kagome. That man-child was accusing Kagome of poor judgment and other unspeakable traits and crimes.

"Yes Rin, that _man_ will die." As he said those words, Sesshomaru allowed his fangs to show, allowed his eyes to bleed just a little more, allowed his markings to grow jagged and rough as though he were transforming. Everyone at the table, save for Rin, gasped at the sight. Kagome's classmates started to wonder if she knew what exactly she was getting herself into. "Run along now Rin, it's time for you and Shippo to get ready for bed." Sesshomaru looked down at her, forcing his features back into the mask she was used to.

"Yes sir," Rin chirped, jumping down from Sesshomaru's lap and grabbing Shippo.

Sesshomaru got up then and left himself, heading towards his office. Kagome sat there for a moment, her mouth hanging open. She then snapped it shut and stormed off after him. When Kagome got to Sesshomaru's office, she burst in, knowing he already knew she was there and furious.

"What were you thinking! You can't accept Hojo's challenge!" Kagome screeched. Sesshomaru didn't even look up from the paper he was reading.

"I can't back out now. I would be seen as a coward."

"No, you'd be seen as a demon lord who decided not to lower himself to fighting a human!"

"I have accepted the challenge and I intend to fight him."

"You can't kill him! If you kill him, I swear I will go back to my own time and never return!" Kagome threatened. Sesshomaru looked up from his papers.

"I will bear that in mind," he said shortly as he let his eyes slide back down to the paper in his hand. Kagome was shaking with rage. She let out a noise of anger and stomped her foot, flames exploding around her. Sesshomaru pretended he didn't notice, but had to admit he could see why people thought she was scary sometimes.

"What is it with men and their damn pride!?" Kagome roared before stomping out of the room and heading towards her own room.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was in heaven. Not only was his mate pregnant and in the castle, she was also rubbing his ears. He could hear her giggle as he drooled.

"Did you miss me?" Xinia whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Inuyasha whimpered. Xinia giggled. She leaned forward and bit Inuyasha's ear. He gasped at the feeling as Xinia nibbled on one ear while still rubbing the other. She ran her free hand down to rub circles over his chest.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, spun around and placed a fierce kiss on her lips. In the process he managed to knock them over onto their bed. Inuyasha quickly adjusted their position so he was not putting pressure on Xinia's stomache. He roughly forced his knee between her legs and slipped one hand underneath her to slightly lift her back off of the bed.

Xinia put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened the kiss. Lights and colors flashed in her eyes and a tingling sensation started to spread throughout her body. Inuyasha let out a low, tortured growl as a shiver ran down her spine, shaking every inch of her body. She could tell Inuyasha was trying to hold back because of the baby and she appreciated that. However, she hadn't seen him in several long weeks and damn it she wanted him!

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss and got off the bed. Things were getting too heated and he didn't want to hurt her or the baby. He looked over at her and flattened his ears, giving her a guilty and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know you don't want to hurt the baby. But come on! I've been asking the village women about it! We can do it! Please Inuyasha, let me show you…."

Inuyasha lost all capacity for argument as Xinia's kimono hit the floor.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke up a long time before dawn and found she could not get back to sleep. She looked at the forms sleeping around her and sighed. She had decided not to sleep in her room because she was too mad at Sesshomaru. The girls around her were sound asleep. She watched them enviously for a while before she got up and started walking. She silently made her way around the castle until she found herself in front of her mother's door. She quietly walked in and found her mother sitting up in bed.

"Hi honey."

"You're creepy."

"No, I'm reading."

"Oh."

"What's wrong honey?" her mother asked, setting her book aside.

"I'm scared about what's going to happen tomorrow. I mean, what if someone actually dies?" Kagome confided.

"Well, do you think that Hojo has the ability to kill Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Do you think Sesshomaru would kill Hojo?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"I guess I don't really know. He's surprised me so often with sudden acts of compassion."

"I really think that in the end you have nothing to worry about," mother assured daughter.

Kagome smiled and left her mother to her book. Instead of going back to her friends' room, Kagome went back to her own room and slipped into Sesshomaru's through the adjoining door. She was not at all surprised to see him awake and getting ready for the day. A low growl escaped his throat.

"Have we not already discussed your running around in your sleeping yukata?" he asked.

"Yes. We've discussed a lot of things you don't like Sesshomaru. Right now, let's discuss what I don't like," Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru put his armor down and sat on the windowsill.

"Look, I can appreciate your anger towards Hojo, but I do not like that you are planning to fight him or that you plan to kill him! My time is different from your time Sesshomaru, civilized people don't kill the competition! I just, I just don't want you to become that man that my friends worry about my safety over. I don't want my class to go home and have to explain that Hojo died because he was an idiot and challenged a demon for its mate. I don't want word of this world to spread and it be of nothing but bad things. I don't want to lose you." By this time Kagome had tears running down her face as she pictured her life without Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He buried his nose in her hair and let her cry o his shoulder. After a while she stopped and pulled away slightly. Sesshomaru wiped her tears away with his sleeve then leaned down and kissed her gently.

By this time the sky was starting to lighten and Sesshomaru had to finish getting ready. Kagome helped Sesshomaru put his armor on then left him to get his paperwork in order as she went to get dressed herself. She had just gotten her under-kimono on when Sesshomaru entered the room to help her pick something to wear. Kagome rested her head against Sesshomaru's arm as he looked through her clothes. He finally pulled out a pure black kimono with white and red butterflies on the sleeves and hem. A dark red obi went with it.

"This would be appropriate for you to wear," he said quietly. The meaning of the black was not lost on the worried girl. Kagome nodded her head in acceptance of what he had chosen for her to wear. Sesshomaru guided her out of the closet and helped her get dressed. Kagome was slightly frightened by his behavior. Usually, if he helped her get dressed, he was very proper, not wanting to get on her bad side. Now, Sesshomaru was caressing her sides, dragging his hands slowly across her stomach, even burying his nose in her neck and inhaling deeply. Kagome felt a strong urge to cry at his behavior.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's distress and turned her around to face him after tying her obi. He wrapped his arms around her and started whispering in her ear, telling her not to worry, he'd be fine. When the girl had calmed down, Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and kissed her. Kagome tried to deepen the kiss but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her.

"Come." Sesshomaru turned and started to leave the room. Kagome mourned the loss of his warm embrace. She loved it when Sesshomaru held her, reveling in how much larger than herself he was and the fact that when he held her she seemed to disappear inside that embrace. Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru waiting for her by the door.

"Come," he said again before leaving without looking back. Kagome heaved a sigh and followed him out, hoping for the best.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was already outside and waiting when Kagome and Sesshomaru got there. The sky was just barely lighting as the sun crept closer and closer. Despite the hour, no one appeared tired. If anything, they were wired. The duel was to take place on the large patio just outside the ballroom. Kagome stepped out onto the bricks of the patio and heard shouts from above. Servants and classmates weren't just surrounding the patio, a dangerous place to be indeed, they were in the balconies above as well. Kagome looked around until she found the balcony containing her mother, her friends, Haruna, and Manolo. Kagome started to wave to them when she heard a voice behind her addressing Sesshomaru.

"You're late," Hojo snarled. Kagome lifted an eyebrow, doing a good impression of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't late. He was never late; he made an entrance.

Sesshomaru turned his back on Hojo and picked Kagome up bridal style and lept to the balcony with her friends. Before jumping back down to the ground he buried his hands in her hair and gave Kagome the kiss he'd denied her back in her room.

Kagome's mind came to a grinding hault as she tried to figure out what she should feel about this. She was shocked at Sesshomaru's outlandish public display of affection, shocked at the obvious claim he was laying on her, mad at being kissed like this in front of so many people, embarrassed at being kissed like this in front of so many people, and was thrilled at getting kissed like this period. On the outside Kagome was returning the kiss with just as much fervor as she was receiving. She had learned a while ago that in private and in certain circles she could be as vocal as she wanted, but in public she was to be demur and obedient.

When Sesshomaru ended the kiss he jumped back down to the ground, leaving a weak-kneed Kagome to lean on her giggling friends. Sesshomaru smirked at the glowering Hojo and turned back to the balcony.

"Manolo, will you judge this duel? I trust you to be impartial and judge fairly," Sesshomaru asked. The man's face lit up with pride at being asked.

"Of course, mi'lord. I would be honored."

"I don't trust him to be impartial," Hojo snapped. Sesshomaru looked over at Nakura Sensei and asked if he would be willing to be the second judge. He accepted and was lead inside and up to the balcony.

Kagome stood between the two judges and stared haughtily down at the two men. Manolo had just explained what she needed to do as the object of this duel. 'Here we go…'

"We are here to witness the battle between Lord Sesshomaru, taiyouki of the Western Lands; and Hojo Akitaki. They are fighting for honor, glory, and my hand. This shall be a fight to the d – " Kagome paused to swallow and felt Manolo nudge her arm. She looked over to see the most encouraging smile she had ever seen and found herself forced to return it.

"This shall be a fight to the death using swords. Would our contenders please retrieve their weapons." Two servants stepped forward, one carrying a sword for Hojo and the other carrying Tenseiga and another one of Sesshomaru's swords from his collection since Sesshomaru was the only one who could carry the sword. He chose the unnamed sword and turned back to his opponent. Kagome's face fell slightly upon seeing his choice, but she quickly lllgot back down to busyness.

"On my signal you may start to battle. Do either of you have anything to say before you cross blades?" Hojo stepped forward

"Kagome, I think you are making a horrible mistake being with a demon. I'm doing this to save you. I love you." Kagome gave Hojo a cold, 'I'm holier than thou' look put Sesshomaru's to shame.

"I don't need saving." Sesshomaru felt pride surge to his chest and flow through his entire being. 'That woman is mine,' he thought smugly.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome intensely for a minute before saying, "I don't need to say anything." Kagome smiled down at him. She understood.

"On my mark!" Kagome yelled, raising her hand into the air. The two men squared off and watched from the corner of their eye for Kagome's hand to fall.

"Fight!" Kagome yelled, dropping her hand. She immediately latched onto her mother and the two women clung to each other as the two men lunged at each other, blades meeting in a shower of sparks. Hojo was obviously struggling to keep Sesshomaru's blade from killing him. Sesshomaru was barely putting any effort forth at all. This was no contest, and everyone knew it. Sesshomaru pushed away from Hojo and sprang back to the edge of the battlefield. Hojo fell backwards with the force Sesshomaru put into the push and landed on his rump. He slowly got to his feet and assumed a fighting stance again. He then ran forward and attacked Sesshomaru, or rather, he tried to attack. Sesshomaru simply side-stepped the attack, then spun around and kicked Hojo square in the back. He then stood back and watch Hojo pick himself up again. This went on for fifteen minutes until Hojo was so exhausted that he could barely move.

"I wish Sesshomaru would stop toying with him," Kagome whispered to Haruna who was rubbing her back.

"I think he's about to," Haruana responded as everyone gathered watched with bated breath as Sesshomaru raised his sword over Hojo's prone form. The sword came down in a graceful arc and severed Hojo's head from his body. Sesshomaru was done toying with Hojo, and Hojo was done for good.

Gasps filled the air and then utter silence. The students stood around, staring at the now bloody battlefield, not wanting to understand what was happening. To understand would mean to acknowledge the death they had just witnessed. Everyone saw something different on that field.

One person saw a flower that had pushed it's way through the stonework of the battlefield.

Another saw how the clouds above created shadows on the ground.

Another noticed the patterns the blood traced out on the ground.

Another saw how deep a brown Hojo's eyes were.

Birds chirped, the sun shone brightly, and the wind blew, but here, no one noticed a thing, and yet they saw everything clearer than it had ever been seen before.

Kagome was staring at Hojo's body with wide eyes. She was in shock. Somehow she hadn't expected Sesshomaru to actually kill Hojo, but there he was, dead on the ground. She stared at the body for about five minutes before finally looking over to Sesshomaru. He was standing below the balcony, giving Kagome a strange look. She wasn't sure how to respond to that look or to the situation.

"Kagome-" her mother started. She stopped when Kagome broke away from her and leaned over the edge of the balcony. Sesshomaru had her undivided attention. Now what?

Sesshomaru went over to the servant who was still holding Tensaiga and picked up the sword. He walked back over to Hojo's body and called Jaken over.

"Hold his head in place," he ordered the toad. Jaken did as he was told as Sesshomaru allowed himself to see the messengers of the dead and struck them down with his inheritance. Another collective gasp was heard as Hojo started to sit up, fine aside from being sore and having a killer headache.

Kagome swung her legs over the side of the balcony and jumped down into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. Kagome latched onto Sesshomaru and refused to let go. He held her as closely and as tight as he could.

"Thank you, thank you," Kagome kept whispering. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Did you actually think I would allow a child to die? Or that that child could kill me?" he asked.

"The way you were acting this morning I wasn't sure," Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were helping me get dressed." Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"That was because I knew that I was going to win." He leaned down close to Kagome's ear. "I was getting ready for what comes after the duel," he whispered huskily. Kagome gave him a questioning look. At that moment Xinia, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came down to congratulate Sesshomaru. Sango and Xinia noticed the questioning look on Kagome's face and the predatory look on Sesshomaru's. The women gave each other a knowing look and pulled Kagome aside.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Nothing…." Kagome said slowly, still thinking.

"What's the look for?" Xinia asked. Kagome blushed. "It's just something Sesshomaru said about the duel."

"What about it?" Sango asked, thinking she might already know.

"He said something about what comes after the duel…" Sango and Xinia looked at eah other for a minute then the two women dragged Kagome a little further away from the men, but still close enough to be seen.

"Kagome, in demon culture, a battle like this is for the right to mate with a female," Sango explained.

"Yeah, I already knew that," Kagome said, wondering where this was going. Xinia took up the torch and continued explaining.

"Well, after the deul the winner has the right to mate you – "

"In front of the loser and any witnesses to the duel."

"WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked. "That….That….That PERV!!!"

"Calm down Kagome!" Sango pleaded.

"If he was going to claim you in front of everyone he would have already done so."

"Yeah, he's probably waiting until you're together in private since you're human."

"WHAT?!" Kagome was overwhelmed by this revelation. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's distress and made his way through the crowd of students who were standing around excitedly talking about the duel. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he purred.

"That's disgusting!" Kagome shrieked, trying to turn around and glare at him. Sesshomaru just tightened his arms around her.

"I am assuming the conclusion to the duel was explained to you." He leaned down close to her ear. "Perhaps you would prefer I take you here instead of in my chambers…." He ran his tongue along Kagome's ear, causing shivers to run through her body and a moan to escape her throat. Sesshomaru smirked. He put his hand on her obi and started to pull. Kagome tensed and Sesshomaru's smirk widened.

"Let's go…"

OK, that's it for this chapter guys! I know I promised more to be in this chapter, but I've been so busy (I've had this much done for a long time now, I just haven't had time to type it up and post it) and since I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again (I am so busy this summer it's not even funny and I don't know that I'll even have internet for six weeks of it) that I thought I should post what I have now.

I hope you all like what I have so far! If you don't review I'll never know! So please, review or email me at Also, I have people I need emails from! I need: shiruba shoushi (reviewer 200) and HelKatz (reviewer 100) to email me with stats. Any and all reviewers who land on a 100 will have a character in the story. I need you two to email me with what you want your characters to look like, their names to be, and if you want them to be a servant or a guest at the ball that is going to take place. Your characters won't be in until later, but they will be in the story, I promise! Everyone else, review and you might get a chapter dedicated to you or a character made for you!

About your reviews, I will respond! I promise! It's so important to me that authors reply to their reviewers, I feel like it shows that we are acknowledging the fact that you are taking the time to type a few words about our work and the least we can do is respond, but I have been slacking horribly, but it will happen, I promise. I've just been overwhelmed lately, but be assured, your reviews mean the world to me! Lately I've even been getting reviews for stories I stopped working on a long time ago, THAT'S fun!

Lemons: I'm thinking about getting an account on so I can post lemons without fear of losing my account. But I did kind of leave an opening for a lemon at the end of this chapter didn't I….lol! I promise a lime at least in the next chapter. What do you all want?

Thank you all again, and please, review!


End file.
